


Fancy Seeing You Here...

by riversongshair



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Doctor Who, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mattex (implied), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:50:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversongshair/pseuds/riversongshair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU- Meet two second year University students, Matt and Alex. Both of them doing completely different things. Matt, an English Degree and Alex, an aspiring artist who's studying Fine Art. Both of them unaware of the others' existence. But that all changes when a small accident occurs, and fate leading for the two to make an introduction to each other. Maybe not the right one at first, but fate doesn't seem to leave it at that as the story unfolds...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Was An Accident

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very very first fic ever, and it's Mattex because I ship them <3 But please don't hate me and I hope you guys like it! So I know if I should make more or not...  
> Also I don't usually write smut. I actually suck. So please feel free to smack me upside the head if I ruin this completely.  
> The majority of this fic is from Alex's point of view, but the initial chapter is just to set the story for both sides.

It was an early Monday morning. Or so it said on the alarm clock that irritatingly sounded at 7.00am that day. Matt Smith was not the morning kind of person at all, he often greeted the morning lights with a frustrated groan, especially when he knew he had to drag himself all the way to the university campus. He lived in his own flat, he liked it better there, no roommate, no noises from other dorms. Just him and whoever tended to drop by, which was usually only his mother. He got up from his bed, rubbing his face as his eyes were still closed, "Why does it have to be _Monday_?" he thinks. With no time to lose he's already gone about his normal routine: Taking a shower, grabbing the closest pair of jeans he could find with a shirt that was just about presentable and downing coffee while skipping out on breakfast yet again. He never ate breakfast at such an early time, it often made him feel sick if he did. He checked the time, all of this had already taken twenty minutes and his class was due to start at eight, so he grabbed his bag with the car keys inside and quickly dashed down to the parking lot where he started his car and took off with a dash. 

Twenty minutes earlier, a young woman had already been awake, her name was Alex. Alex Kingston on the other hand was the exact opposite of Matt. She woke up half an hour earlier than him in her flat that wasn't too far from where Matt's was. Alex too, had a class at eight, but she was in no rush to leave as she walked out of her bedroom, still in her pyjamas and prepares a cup of coffee for herself. She walked by her desk, her very very messy desk that was occupied with her sketchbook, paint, pencils, paper, pictures and a sketch of a friend she did. She runs her hands over her sketchbook and opens it a bit to gaze inside it. She loved art, she loved what she did, even though her father wanted other things for her, she insisted on this. Just as she planned on sitting down, her cellphone rings from her bedroom and she dashes quickly to fetch it. "Hello?" 

"Alex. What happened? Hello? You were supposed to meet me at the campus early today to help me print some pictures? Or did you forget as usual?" 

She bites her lip as she slapped her hand to her head. Alex DID indeed have something she needed to do: Help her best friend Karen with her photography. And she completely forgot. "Shit. God, Karen I'm so sorry! I promise, I'll be out the house in ten minutes max, just before class starts, okay?" 

"Alex, you did this last time! You're bloody lucky I called you now! We both are! Get your arse here right now and help me! The professors going to kill me if I don't sort this stuff now." And with that Karen hung up the phone before Alex could retaliate. Sending Alex on a mission impossible to quickly take a shower, dress, eat, grab all her art things and dash out of her flat, on the road to the university as fast as possible. Doing all this, Alex left her house at 7.30. 

The two people, Alex and Matt were now on their own mission to get to the university as soon as possible and little did they know that they were travelling the same road, at the same time, to the same place. And with both of them frequently checking their watches, they were both getting short on time and both of them took off at full speed after the traffic light. Not even bothering to look to either side of their car, only to see the other person there. Alex's phone rings again, she picks it up cautiously, knowing that it's Karen. " _Alex._ Are you even here yet?" 

"I am! I am! Karen just hold on! I'm pulling up into the parking lot but there's this moron who keeps backing into my car and he won't st--HEY." She shuts the phone as she stops her car. Glaring at the vehicle infront of her that has just backed into her car while reversing. She walks out and sees the man himself walk out. 

And at the same time, Matt had been reversing away from another car that had foolishly parked in his way. Out of frustration, he didn't see the car behind him and was brought back to his senses after hearing a thud and the shrill yell of an angry young woman. "Shit." he said as he quickly got out of his car. 

"Hey you! What in  _God's_ name are you thinking?! I'm in a hurry here, my best friend is yelling her arse off at me and now I have an idiot like you to back into my car!?" 

"Listen, I'm sorry okay. I'm in a hurry, I'm terribly late for my class and I just wasn't paying attention. I don't need an angry young woman to tell me off at 7.30 in the morning, alright?" He said to the young woman. Lord knows he did not need this right now. 

"You have some nerve thinking that this is a valid excuse! I'm just as late as you, and now the front of my car is dented. What are we going to to about that? Hm?" Alex breathed in angrily. She was already stressed out and she hadn't even walked into the campus. "And your bloody car isn't much better than mine okay? Just because you think you're all high and special and can back into anyone's car and expect to get away with it--" 

"I _can't_ do this right now. I'm going to be fucking late! My classroom is about five MILLION fucking metres away from here!" He ran his fingers through his hair in anger. Who was this woman? Why of all people did he have to back into the ticking timebomb of all tempers?

" _And so is mine!_ " She yelled back "Who are you anyway? Mr. Mysterious? Maybe if you kept your goddamn brown "silky" hair off your damn face, you MIGHT have seen the car you backed into. Just MIGHT." 

He shook his head in resignment. "I'm Matt. I'm a second year English student and I'm about to be late as hell for my class and potentially tarnish my future. Who are YOU?"

Alex huffed " Really? Well. I'm Alex, I'm a second year Art student and I'm ALREADY late as hell for a meeting and I'm potentially going to lose my best friend."

"Seeing as we both have our own problems here, why don't we just settle this some other time when we're not about to have our heads served on a plate by two different people?"

"Very well then. And this is only because I'm not putting up with your bullshit any longer, otherwise I'm going to slap you upside the head." 

He scoffed. "Listen. Alex. Whatever your name is. When does your class end?" He leaned against his car.

"Ten."

"Fantastic, so does mine. I'll meet you here at ten and then we can sort this out and take our cars for repair. Sorted?"

She grunts as she crosses her arms "Well I doubt YOUR car suffered much damage." She leans over to look at the back of his car.

"Sorted?" He says angrily. 

"Whatever. Sorted." She already walks back to her car to grab her things and so does Matt. She calls out as she runs to the opposite direction as Matt "I'm not letting this go. If this is your idea of a first impression, it's a damn shitty one!" 

"All the same to you!" He calls out.

And with that, the arguement between the two students ended as they fled to their duties. Both of them thinking that they've had enough for one morning and both of them dreading ten o' clock. 


	2. Let's Start Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Alex and Matt making bad introductions to each other, they're only bound to meet again as they take their cars for repair and in the meantime they might as well try to settle their differences by talking to get to know each other more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS :) Okay I'm super SUPER happy that you all liked the first chapter, I was so nervous that no one would like it. I literally write this as it goes so please feel free to spot out ANY continuity errors I've made so I can fix that before I complete this fic and make it perfect for reading! Also, I don't know how long this fic might be. I don't want it to run too long but I don't want it to be unrealistically short, but you guys will see that Matt and Alex here have some form of chemistry, so it won't be that long of a run to the end. Hahaha. Alright, I'm rambling here, what are you guys doing?! Read!  
> Thank you so much! I hope this chapter is up to whatever standards you had for the last one! (And this chapter is like freaking long so yeah sorry ahahha)
> 
> ALSO: The rest of this fic is now from Alex's point of view, it makes it easier for me to write the story without jumping between two people's perspective. Cool? Cool!

Alex burst into the workshop where Karen stood there angrily with her arms folded. Alex was even MORE late due to her little row with Matt. "Matt? That was his name right?" She thought. Before Karen could say anything Alex said quickly "I know I'm late! I'm really late! I know!" She runs around the desks dropping her things at the desk where Karen was stood by. "Before you kill me, hear me out. I was rushing-no rushing is an understatement here- I was RACING here and I was about to park in the lot until this complete utter arsehole backed into my car. And better yet, he didn't even have the decency to just confess that he was completely wrong. So I started yelling at him and he was yelling at me and--" 

"ALEX. I have every right to tear every strand of your massive curly hair right off your head. Now shut up and help me! Why did you have to pick today to start a fight with a complete stranger?" Karen says angrily as she opens up her sketchbook full of photography and takes out her camera.  _  
_

"I'm sorry Karen. I really am. I promise this is the last time something like this will happen. " There was a long silence as Alex and Karen worked together on the photography. Alex thought it was best she didn't say anymore and let her best friend cool off for a while. So she silently sorted out the photos in order.

"So. Was he cute?" Karen says after a long pause, with a little smirk. Alex looked at her bewilderingly, she assumed that her friend had finally calmed down. About time too. Alex laughed a bit at the question and how unexpected it was she shook her head as she tried to muster an answer.

"Er--well." She laughs "I guess. I mean you could say he wasn't that bad looking." She says incredulously. Karen bursts out laughing.

"So he's a hottie?" 

"No! He certainly is not! He backed into my car!" Alex says with a smile. Karen walks around to the other side of where Alex was working.

"So...out of ten? Minus the car-backing-into." 

Alex pauses with a smirk as she shakes her head slightly "Eight." She laughs.

Karen opens her mouth to let out a delighted squeal "So he IS hot?" 

"I'm not saying anything. He's an idiot anyway. Hot or not, he backed into my car." 

"Oh Alex, talk about holding a grudge! Get  _over_ it." Karen places her hands on Alex's shoulders "So, are you gonna see him again?" She says with a hint of excitement in her voice. 

Alex sighed "Actually. Yes. He said I should meet him in the parking lot to take our cars for repair." Saying this led Karen to jump up and down in joy. 

"HE ASKED YOU OUT ON A DATE?" She says loudly. 

Alex smacks Karen jokingly on the arm "NO! It is NOT a date! I highly doubt a grubby old repair shop is an ideal place for a date, Karen. We're just going to take our cars for repairs and then I never have to see him again." 

Karen sighed "Fine then. But just so you know, I've got high hopes for you and Mr. Hottie. Where is he? Does he go here?"

"He's a second year English student here." Alex says as she looks to her watch, class was about to start soon. 

Karen gives a big grin "Ooh Alex. So you MIGHT see him around. What does he look like? Tall, thin, fit, blonde?"

"Karen class is about to start soon, we can talk about this later!" Alex says quickly. She did not feel like talking about him anymore at all.

"FINE then. But I'm pestering you about him after you meet him again." She smiles as she takes her photos that have been sorted and puts them in her sketchbook. Karen and Alex both take their seats as a few of the students already made their way into the classroom. 

~*~

"Ten O' Clock." Alex says under her breath as she glances at the clock that had just struck that hour. She sighed as she knew she had to meet Matt there. Karen, whom was leaving the classroom winked at Alex and mouthed "Get in there." And Alex shook her head with a smile. She walks out of the classroom and makes her way towards the parking lot where their cars were parked and notices Matt hadn't even arrived yet. She walks to her car and places her art things in it, holding just her bag as she leans against the side of her car, looking into the side mirror to fix her hair. Five minutes later. Matt was still no where to be seen. "So he backs into my car and then just ditches me? The nerve." She thinks angrily as she turns to get into her car and leave, but just as she does so she hears a voice call out. 

"Hey! You weren't thinking of leaving were you? What happened to ten o' clock?" It was Matt's voice. He walked towards the lot with his hands in his pockets and a small smile.

"You can't seem to stick to appointments can you, Matt?" She says to him, raising an eyebrow. "Are you always late like this?"

"I try not to be. Sorry. It's a horrible habit." He smirks. "You seem to be nicer. Maybe now I don't have to hide behind a shield if I want to talk to you." 

She rolled her eyes "I'm still bloody pissed, alright? Now please, let's just get this over with." 

Matt laughed, she was fiesty this girl. He knew not to mess with her. "Okay, just follow me, I know the place." He says as he gets into his car. 

Alex followed his car all the way to the repair station that was actually not too far off from her flat. She thinks "Ugh. What a horrible place. There's no way I'm staying here for an hour or so." They both pull up into the repair station parking lot, Alex's car in front of Matt's and a distance away from his. They both get out.

"Notice how I parked a long, long distance  _away_ from your car? So I don't  _back into it._ " She says to Matt as she points to the distance between their cars. 

"Touche, Alex." Matt laughed. "We can't hold grudges now. Otherwise I'd still be angry at you for being mean to me." He says somewhat childishly. He walks to the man at in the repair station and says to him "Norman, my good man. Listen, I've foolishly backed into this lovely young lady's car and she's about to have a fit at me if we don't fix this as soon as possible." He says with a grin while looking at Alex just to see her reaction. "How long is this going to take?" 

"'Bout an hour I s'pose." 

"An hour?!" Alex butts in. "I can't stay here an hour!" 

Matt looks to her "We won't." He turns to Norman, "It'll be alright if we leave for a while and come back, won't it?"

"No problem at all." He says. "Don't be late though. I've got other customers!"

"Not you worry, Norman m'dear." Matt says poetically as he turns to Alex "See? Won't need to be here at all! Now, how about we just go to the cafe that's just about this corner and sit there until our cars are done?" 

Alex sighed in resignment, "Might as well." Alex walked with him to the cafe and sat down outside near the pavement, she sat opposite Matt and the both of them sat there quietly for a moment. 

"You want something? Coffee? Muffin?" Matt says as he leans back in his seat. 

"I'm fine thanks. I've had my coffee fix for the day." She responds.

"So have I. Can't have too many cups a day, otherwise I'd be off the walls." 

She laughs awkwardly. The two sat in yet another silence. But Matt was yet again the first one to break it. 

"Are we both just going to sit here awkwardly for an hour? Or are we actually going to talk so I can know a little about you. Other than the fact that you're a hotheaded puffy haired art student." Matt laughs.

She sighs "Okay, what do you want to know about me? I mean I've gathered from you that you're a carefree, tardy English student who's reckless in his ways." 

"Hey..." He says in a jokingly hurt voice. "Okay, what IS your name Alex? Why Art?" 

"I'm Alex Kingston. And I chose art, because I'm good at it and I love it. And because I'm pretty sure I fail at everything else." She says with a small laugh.

"Alex Kingston." He says slowly, as if he were testing out the name by using his own voice. "Nice name."

"Thanks, I got it from my father." 

He laughed "Oh, good one. Alright. Me? I'm Matt Smith. And I chose English because I believe I can charm the ladies with my smooth words." He says softly.

"Oh cut it out. You're not charming anyone with your habits." She says as she looks to her hands. 

He gives a chuckle "Fair enough. But at least I don't smoke, eh?" 

She smiles "Yeah, all we need is that to add to the package of turn-offs, don't we?"

"So you're saying I turn you on because I don't smoke?" He grins.

"Oh shut up. You're so silly." She rolled her eyes.

"Only joking. Anyway, a pretty girl like you probably already has a bloke at home." He looks away to look at the cars passing by.

"Actually no. Not really. He was a creep anyway. Always sniffed my hair..." She laughs, both at the memory and the whole situation where she's telling her life story to a man she just met.

He laughs "Hair sniffer I see? That's pretty odd. What sort of men do you date?" 

"Obviously not the right ones..." She says quietly. "And you? No poor woman to put up with your habits?" 

"No, not anymore." His tone turned quiet all of a sudden, and he gave a small pause. "She left me. Said that she "Was going to visit her family for a while" only for me to find pictures on Facebook of her off in Italy with some bloke." He looked down.

Alex looked at him sadly a bit, she felt sorry for him now and didn't really know what to say. "I-I'm sorry about that. She must not have been that much of a keeper anyway if she did that." 

His head sprung up with a forced smile again "No matter!" He grinned. "That's all the past, no use to keep holding onto it, isn't that right?" 

"I suppose you're right." She nods. 

"Which is exactly why we should both forget about this little incident today and pretend it never happened. Cool?"

She looked at him with a small smile "Okay. Fine. Forgiven, but never forgotten." 

"Eh, good enough. You're tough to break, aren't you?" He runs his hand through his hair.

She laughed "I guess you could say that." She looked at her watch "It's been an hour, do you want to go check for our cars?" 

Matt looks at his watch "Well what do you know, it HAS been an hour. Time flies. Alright, let's go." 

They both got up from their seats at the cafe and walk to the station where Norman was standing by Alex's car polishing the front of it. It was brand new and shining as if nothing had even happened to it. Matt walks up to Norman and gives him a friendly slap on the back "Norman you absolute legend. Thank you very much! How much do I owe you?" 

"'Bout thirty pounds." He says as he throws the rag into a bucket.

"Thiiiiiirty pouuuunds." Matt says as he digs into his wallet to fork over the price. "Thirty pounds. There you go. Keep the change." He smiles as he walks over to Alex smiling, "See? Good as new! You're very welcome, Ms. Kingston."

"Thank you" She smiles as she makes her way to her car, and so does Matt, but before they both got in Matt calls out, "Are we good, Ms Kingston?" He grins.

"We're good, Mr. Smith." 

"Great! Let's start again, as our initial introductions were rough. I'm Matt, and you are?"

"Alex. Nice to meet you, Matt." She says with a grin as she opens her car door.

"Lovely to meet you, Alex" He winks at her as he gets into his car, followed by Alex. They both take off to their flats. Alex smiles slightly as she thinks "Well thank God that's over with." She drives to her flat with only her thoughts to occupy her. She finally arrives and stops her car infront of the block and leans back to get her art things. "I guess he was pretty cute." She thinks as she makes her way up to the entrance, "He needs a haircut though." She smiles as she enters her flat, shutting the door, dropping her things on her desk and flops down on the sofa, running her fingers through her hair.

 


	3. Mr. Hottie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex feels somewhat relived that she's fixed her problem with the outgoing and definitely flirtatious Matt Smith. As she goes about her normal days she slowly realizes that he's showing up a lot more in them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey'all. Here is the third chapter! All the art knowledge is my own, just in case you thought I was bullshitting or something hahaha, I'm an art student so I kind of just decided to insert some of that in. Anyway, hope you enjoy this! Also, my doctor told me that in order for me to live a long healthy life I need a good supply of Kudos and comments :3  
> ALSO This chapter was initially going to be longer but it turned out to be too long so that's why there's another closely followed chapter after this! Enjoy!

It was yet another day at the university campus and Alex sat down with Karen outside in the courtyard on the grass between the main building and the art studios and Karen laid down with her arms behind her head, "So Alex, tell me how was yesterday?" 

"What about yesterday?" She looked to Karen, a bit confused. 

"You know...with Mr. Hottie?" She laughed, she knew Alex would have a mini fit every time she called Matt that.

Alex rolled her eyes, "Oh that. It was _fine_. We fixed our cars and we talked a bit. That's it."

"That's it?!" Karen looked to Alex with a hint of disappointment. "You didn't you know..." she nudged her " 'Come back to mine for some 'coffee''?" She said as she winked.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" She looked at Karen as if she were insane. But somewhere inside, Alex had a small feeling of understanding what she meant. 

Karen sighed out of frustration and now naive Alex was "Nevermind. So you only talked?"

"Yes, and that's all that we're ever going to do, Karen." She laughed as she saw the hopeful look in Karen's eyes leave. She was actually convinced that something would happen between her and Matt. Their small conversation had ended and Alex leaned back on the grass using her hands as support and looks around the campus, watching many people come in and out of the main building, from class, to class, leaving, arriving. But no one caught her eye more than the very subject of their conversation exiting the main building with his bag hug around one shoulder and his head high. Alex quickly turned her head away from him so that he wouldn't recognize her. The last thing she needed was Matt to come over there where she was with Karen and give Karen more reasons to annoy her about 'Mr. Hottie.' "Are you doing anything today, Karen?" She said quickly, trying to make conversation so that Matt would see she was busy at least. 

"Er" Karen mumbled for a moment as she mentally checked her schedule "Er, no I don't think so, why?" 

"No reason, just thought you might want to help me out in the art studio tonight. I need you to help me wash acrylic paint." 

Karen burst out laughing "Acrylic paint? Alex are you crazy? If  _you_ didn't bother washing out the palettes the minute you were done painting, then the bloody things are stuck on there forever." She looked to Alex with disbelief. **  
**

"I know, I know. But I don't want to do all those palettes. My hands get pruny--"

"Ms. Kingston, fancy seeing you here." Matt turned up behind Alex smiling with his hands in his pockets. 

"Shit" Alex thought. She turned around and got up to level her head with Matt's and gave a small smile, "Oh-hello! How did you see me?" 

He laughed "Oh Kingston, I don't think anyone can miss the volume of your hair, even if they were kilometres away." He smiled and looked to Karen "Who's your lovely red-headed friend?" 

Alex looked to Karen who had gotten up and now possessed a facial expression of complete amusement. "I'm Karen. I'm her best friend."

"Lovely to meet you, Karen." He shook her hand and looked to Alex again "How's the car?" 

"It's good. Good as new" Alex said quickly and glanced to Karen who's eyes have now widened upon her realisation that 'Mr.Hottie' was the man standing with them and quickly whispered to Alex "Mr. Hottie?!"

Alex quickly smacked Karen's arm, hoping that Matt didn't hear that and smiles stupidly at him.

Matt laughed "Mr. Hottie? Is that what you've been calling me?" He looked to Alex with a small smirk.

Her face flooded with colour "Er--no. No. It's nothing. It wasn't my idea." She tried to salvage what pride she has, but the more she spoke the more it broke. Karen butted in quickly to change the conversation, "So, um, what's your name? Are you the supposed moron that backed into lovely Alex's car?" She said.

Matt laughed "Moron? Yes, yes that's me." He looked to Alex, "Terribly sorry again. Listen, how about I make it up to you? I feel like our little talk in the cafe didn't do any justice." 

Alex swallowed, "Um, I don't know if i can. I've got art things to do, washing palettes, all that yucky, messy stuff..." She looked to Karen as if she wanted Karen to confirm her statement, but Karen was no help as she bit her lip to badly hide her huge smile that grew.

"Ah. No worries. I'll help you out with that, and then we can go somewhere. That way, the work is done twice as fast, and you're off earlier." He gave a big goofy grin.

Alex opened her mouth to think of a good answer, she didn't want to be rude but she wasn't exactly comfortable being alone with him. "I-um. Yeah sure. Okay." She said with a sigh at the end. 

"Great! What time are you going to be at the studio?" His smile grew wider as he knew he was going to hang out with her.

"Five. Look Matt, you really don't have to. It's fine--"

"Aah nonsense, it's the least I can do, Alex. Besides, I haven't been in the art studios before and I'd quite like to see what you get up to."

She shook her head "Alright. Okay. Five. I'll be outside so you don't get lost. It's a big place with many many scary looking statues." She laughed

"Ooh. Wouldn't want to be all alone there. I hope they don't plan on following me." He started walking backwards away from them while smiling at the two and called out "Lovely talking to you ladies! I'm afraid our conversation ends here, I don't want to be late for my other class! Not again anyway!"

Alex and Karen waved as he walked away and Karen did not miss a second after he left to talk to Alex, "Oh my God. Oh my GOD! Alex he fancies you. I can so tell." 

"No he doesn't. He's just friendly." She rolled her eyes at Karen. "Really friendly." She looks to her hands and fumbled with them awkwardly.

"No, he's totally into you. Come on Alex, how many men offer to wash up palettes. Like really. He wants to get in your pants." She held Alex's arm excitedly.

"Well he certainly will not! I'm not like that, Karen. At least let me get to know the man. For all we know he could be a creep." 

"Point taken. But he doesn't seem like that. And he's  _gorgeous._ Alex, he _is_ a Mr. Hottie. Admit it, if he didn't back into your car, you would totally be into him more."

Alex looked to Karen and answered with some hesitation "I--I'm not going to say anything." She sighed as she leaned down to get her bag "I'm going to go home for a while, it's still early, I might as well eat something before I have to come back here at five." Karen nodded her head "Alright" she said "I'll see you around, Alex. Have fun tonight!" She winked at her as she walked off in the other direction. Alex walked to her car slowly, deep in thought as well "It's not a date. He's only coming to help me wash palettes. Stop being such a freak, Alex." She entered her car and sat down for a while, not turning it on, "Okay, yeah, given that he's cute and all, I don't even know him that well." She started her car and drove away, putting on music to not think about the situation any further.


	4. Helping Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Matt decides to help Alex out in the studio, he takes it upon himself to get to know her more and lets her know more about him that is until they decide to goof off a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya! Here's the other chapter that was meant to be a long long one. This one's more feelsy and fluffy and stuff and hopefully will give you a lot of cute Mattex feels.  
> Tell me if I should add/remove anything guys! I hope you enjoy it!

Alex walked across the grassy areas of the campus that led to a paved path to the art studios, her hands quite empty for once, as she often had a huge bag with a huge sketchbook and a camera, this time she only had a small bag that hung down at her hips. She took a deep breath, and told herself to calm down. It was no big deal for her, she wasn't afraid of dates (It's NOT a date, she thought), but for some reason she felt oddly nervous this time, and even more nervous as she saw Matt standing outside, pacing a bit as he waited for her, but upon seeing her walk towards him he stood still to face her, smiling. Alex calls out to him "You're early this time?"

He called back "I thought I might shake the habit. And I wouldn't want to keep you waiting all alone outside with the scary scary statues you told me about."

"Oh bless you. That's quite sweet of you." She finally walked up close enough for her to talk normally "Half those statues are mine." She grins as she opens the door to let themselves in, and walked in front of Matt to guide him to the studio she'd be working at. But Matt trailed slowly behind her as he took in all the artwork and design around them.

"Blimey. Don't you guys ever take a break? Every corner of this place is just...art" He said as he waved his hands around, and walked a bit faster to keep up with Alex who turned left at a corridor.

"I'm afraid not. We're busy busy people. What did you think we do all this time?"

"Oh I dunno, I just thought you painted baskets of fruit or naked people." He rubbed his face, still looking up at all the statues, painting and books scattered around the place.

"Well we do that. Only sometimes. When necessary." She dug into her pocket to retrieve a key that she used to unlock a certain door leading to the studio, and Matt closely followed after her as she opened the door.

"By the way Kingston, I thought I might give you my number so I don't have to keep running into you by some stroke of luck every time. Here, pass me your phone. And here's mine" Matt says with his arm out.

"Um, okay." She trades their phones and enters her number, passing the phone back, and he does the same. "Thanks." She smiled and walked into the open art studio.

She turned to Matt with her arms out "This is it. This is where I work most of the time." The room was messy, but in a very artistic way, like every tile, page, nook and cranny was filled with artistic brilliance. But Matt looked directly to a canvas that was stood up on an easel that had a vividly coloured pair of eyes painted on it. He walked up to it and looked closer at it while Alex walked to the desk where all the palettes were and dropped them in the sink that was now full of water.

"Brilliant." He says in awe. "Alex, is this yours?" He looked to her.

"Yeah, it's not done. It still needs a lot of work-" She ran around picking up paintbrushes and other art utensils that were covered in media.

"Are they your eyes?" He looks to the picture on the desk that she must've been painting from. Alex nodded as she went to stand beside Matt while holding two aprons and looking at her art piece critically.

"Well." He looked to her taking an apron from her hand and putting it on "You have magnificent eyes." He ruffles her hair as he walks past her to the sink. Alex couldn't help but blush a bit as she fixed her hair, but then decided to tie it up. "Thank you" She said as she walked up to the sink and places her hands on the edges.

"Alright, fair warning. You have to scrub really, really hard. Because acrylic paint is the most stubborn paint of all paints and will not wash out easily."

He chuckled "Kind of like you?" She smacked his chest. "Only kidding, Kingston. Don't get your hair all frizzy with rage now." He laughed again at his own remark. "Okay, understood." He dipped his hand into the murky water and pulled out a palette with a sponge and began scrubbing it with force. Alex did the same and the two stood there silently for a while as they scrubbed.

"Agh! Not again!" Alex squirted dirty paint water into her face again from scrubbing quickly and places the palette down to wipe it off, but Matt right next to her began to snigger.

"It's not funny!" She said with a smile as she wiped the water from her hair, "It always happens. Because I always do this so quickly. It's the worst thing ever. I guarantee you'll never want to do this again after today."

"If I get to do it with you, I wouldn't mind that much." He said casually as he scrubbed, "You're a funny girl, Alex. Very resistant. Very independent." He looked to her "You're gonna make a man happy one day." He looked back to the palette he was scrubbing and Alex looked at him for a while, trying to gather what she would say. She was completely flattered. The compliment had caught her by surprise, and also no one has ever called her 'resistant' before. She wasn't sure if that was a compliment, actually.

"Thank you, Matt. That's really nice of you." She said simply as she gets back to the sink, "I don't think anyone's ever called me 'resistant' before. Is that a good thing?"

He smirked "It's a very good thing! It means you're...badass. Yeah. Badass. You can kick some arse, Alex Kingston. You certainly kicked mine." 

She grinned "Well, I'm not afraid to do some arse kicking to anyone who messes with me. Or my car. I bought that with my own money you know. That was the first thing I actually bought with my own money." She said proudly

"Really? You were living off daddy's funds before that?" He laughed

"It's not like that!" Her voice went higher in denial. "No, it's just that, yeah my parents usually helped me out, until recently." 

"What's happened recently?" He cocked his head in her direction, taking a sudden interest.

"It's just..." She sighed "My parents told me we were getting low on money, and that I had to pitch in for all my fees and take care something by myself, like paying rent or transportation. That kind of stuff. So I started selling a few of my paintings and working part time in places to keep up."

He nodded, slightly impressed at her actions to these situations. "Good on you, Kingston. Do you still work?" 

She shook her head "Not for a while now, I go by selling paintings I do in my free time. I hated working in closed spaces like department stores or- God forgive me - McDonalds." She laughed as she put aside a palette, her fourth one and grabbed the second last one, leaving the last one for Matt.

"Eeugh, you? In McDonalds?! Maybe you couldn't find a big enough hairnet to put your hair in, that's why you quit?" He laughs out loud and flinches away from her, expecting another slap.

"Matthew Smith." She shook her head. "What is with you and my hair? Soon enough you'll become the hair-sniffer." 

He gasped jokingly "Why I never. I would never sniff your hair. That's beyond creepy. Though speaking of your hair, you have got something in it." He looked curiously at it. 

"What?" She said worriedly, quickly moving her hands to her hair.

"This." He splashed the murky water in her face and ran away from the sink, clapping his hands together as he laughed loudly.

She inhaled deeply while glaring at Matt, trying to conceal a smile smile that emerged, "What was it you said about kicking some arse?" 

He let out an exaggurated girly scream "Oh noooo!" He says "I'm completely scared now.  _Please_ don't hurt me, Alex!" He runs around behind a desk where Alex was stood opposite him. She took a large paintbrush from the rack that was still dripping wet with water and flicked it at him, spraying him with water and grinned evily at Matt who wiped the water off. 

"Okay, Kingston. You asked for it." He jumped over the desk to the sink, causing Alex to flee behind the desks, laughing uncontrollably. Matt dipped both his hands into the water and pulled them out in Alex's direction, splashing her more with the murky water that had now gotten all over her hair and apron. She gasps and jumps over the desk, splashing more water towards him. 

"That's for wetting my hair! It's all yucky and paint-filled now" She sprayed him with paintbrushes.

"Call it highlights!" He laughed as he flinched away while trying to get to the sink to splash more water, but slips and falls.

Alex burst out laughing "Are you okay?" she leaned down to hold his hand and pull him up. Matt pulled her down to the floor, causing her to fall down to the ground as well but with less force.

"There, we're even now." He laughed as he looked to Alex, who was sat next to him on the floor. Both of them drenched in water and the entire sink area full of water. 

"We can't go out like this now. We're all wet. My hair and clothes are all dirty, and so is yours." She removes her apron from around her neck.

He laughed inappropriately at "we're all wet". And removes his apron as well, putting it to the side with hers. He got up, and held out his hand to pull Alex up as well. "I guess maybe another time then, Kingston. Maybe when you're not so wet." He winked and laughed again at his dirty remark. 

"You're filthy. Literally and mentally." She said. "Yeah, I guess, maybe another time. Tonight was fun anyway, made it a lot more fun than usual." She smiled brightly at him. 

He looked in her eyes and tucked a stray strand of hair that was in her face behind her ear, givng a small one-sided smile. "See you around, Alex Kingston." And with that he leaned his head down closer to her face and kissed her softly. Her lips were soft and smooth, which could be said about his lips too, as she felt her heart skip a beat as his lips touched hers, while her cheeks flooded with colour yet again. It was only for a brief moment as he leaned back to smile at her one last time and walked out of the art studio slowly, as if he were expecting Alex to follow him. But she stood completely still. In shock and flustered at the gesture and she raised her hand to her lips where he kissed them and thought "Well. That was new." She picked up her bag and walked out quickly, expecting to see Matt outside. But he had gone already and Alex turned her head to look for him. She sighed and walked to her car again, driving all the way home. She enters her flat, falling flat on the couch and running her hands through her hair to calm her down. It often did.She lifts her head up to reach her phone and looks at the number Matt saved on it:

"Mr. Hottie"

She laughed silently to herself and lets her head fall back down to the couch. She laid there smiling to herself with a funny feeling in her stomach.

 

 

 


	5. The Best Night Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt left Alex with some seriously conflicting feelings after he helped her out in the art gallery. Alex feels confused and unsure of what to do and confides in Karen about the situation, only to be invited out for an evening with Matt. Following Karen's advice, Alex goes with the invitation, but only many things can happen in one night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back and updating this fic! It's starting to heat up and run forward so expect some really good stuff quite soon, or maybe right in this chapter ;) Enjoy this chapter! Kudos and comments are my favorite things everrrrr.
> 
> Also yeah this chapter is damn long. But it's got lots of goodies in it so stay with meeeee ;)

Alex woke up the next day, sat up in her bed and sighed. That kiss. It was the first thing she thought of in the morning. She tried not to, she tried to occupy herself so that she would forget about it and relieve any mushy, odd feelings she got at the thought. She looked at her calendar and remembered that she had no class today. It was a free day and she felt slightly happier about this. She didn't have to run into Matt and deal with a completely awkward situation. Instead she called Karen, she had to tell her what happened, she had to tell her what happened, despite the fact that before Karen would have gotten to any help, she would die from a freak out about how "adorable" it all is and how it's just "perfect". Alex shook her head at the thought "It's not perfect at all. It's confusing. He just walked out as well. How am I supposed to talk to him normally? Like he didn't even do anything?" she thought loudly in her head as she got up to make her coffee and dialed Karen. It seemed as if Karen was also quite free as she answered after only two rings.

"Hello you! You've got a free day as well?" Karen says brightly on the phone. "I've been up since eight in the morning, thought I'd go jogging or something. Hah. I'm not jogging, I went to get McDonald's breakfast instead." She laughs. Alex laughs on the other line. 

"Ooh, I want breakfast. I just woke up. Listen, Kaz, how about you come over here? We can hang around my flat for a while then go off somewhere for lunch. Good?" 

"Just woke up?! Alex it's like-" She pauses to check the time "-it's like half eleven. Why so late?" She pauses "You didn't stay up for some late night activities did you?" Karen says with a suggestive tone. Alex could practically hear her smirk on the other line. 

"N-no!-" 

Karen laughs "Okay, okay Alex. You can tell me all about the "washing up" you did yesterday with me when I come over. I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"Okay, just walk in, the door's open." She sighs as she sips her coffee slowly. "See you soon." And they exchanged their goodbye's as they hung up the phone. Alex got up, downed her coffee quickly, got dressed and tried rehearsing what she was going to tell Karen without making it sound completely soppy like it came straight out of a rom-com. Just as Alex was brushing her teeth she heard the bright and happy voice of Karen call out as she walked into her flat.

"Hey, I'm here. Where are you?" 

" 'm here!" Alex calls out as she brushes her teeth. Karen walked into the bathroom and leaned against the door post, smiling at Alex. 

"So tell me, what did you talk about last night? With Mr. Hottie?" She smirks. Alex rinsed her mouth and walked past Karen into the living room, turning around to face her as she flopped on the couch. It seemed to Karen that Alex did want to tell her something, and Karen sat next to her looking to Alex intently as she waited for her to respond.

"Nothing. We just...talked about random boring things. And he saw some of my paintings. He said he liked them." She pauses "And he said my eyes were 'magnificent'." 

Karen smiled "The painting of the eyes you're doing? He's right! It's brilliant. So...that's it?" Alex looked to Karen, in her eyes she knew that she expected more. And the same could be said for Karen as she looked to Alex and sensed an unfinished story. There was a small silence as Alex smiled innocently at Karen who looked at her suspiciously.

"Alex spit it out. What happened?" Karen rolled her eyes as she said desperately. 

"Ugh. Alright! Alright." She took a deep breath. "So we were talking all normally and all and he kept commenting on my incredibly puffy hair, as usual. Then he started splashing water on me, and I wasn't gonna let him get away with that, so I splashed him back and stuff and then there was this whole water fight going on for a while until we fell down. So basically, we got back up and he just-" Alex inhaled as she continued. It wasn't so much Karen's reaction she was nervous about. But every time she replayed the scene in her head, the memory, she felt flushed and her stomach leaped. "-he kissed me." She says quickly and looked at Karen who gasped, clapping her hands to her mouth that didn't do a good job and hiding the huge smile that Karen now had plastered on her face. 

"Oh my  _GOD_!" Karen grabbed Alex's hand, gripping it tightly with excitement. "Oh my God! Something DID happen. See?! I was right. I knew it. You're a terrible liar Alex, you always were. Oh my God, did you speak to him? Do you like him now?" Karen threw questions at Alex that were actually the questions Alex wanted answers to herself. 

"No. I didn't speak to him. I don't know what to do! What if I see him again? Am I supposed to act like he didn't just plant one on me? What do I do? What do I say to him?" Alex said worriedly. Karen gripped her shoulders and shook them.

"Alex. Get it together woman. It was one kiss. You have to talk to him sometime. Don't be freak about it though, keep it cool." 

"I can't pretend that we didn't kiss because that's only going to make things more awkward." 

"Okay. Then talk to him. Just say something around the lines of "Hey, that was totally unexpected." and depending on whether you like him or not you could be like "I kind of liked it, I think we should see each other again." Or you know, not." She looks to Alex who seemed to be mentally taking this all down. She always trusted Karen when it came to advice. 

"Do you like him, Alex? You know, after that. I'm sure you've grown a bit more fond of him." 

"I don't know. It was only one kiss. That's probably never going to happen again. It was a 'heat of the moment' thing. I mean, I have grown quite fond of him. You could say. We're far from where we first started when I met him." She smiled to Karen "He's charming and flirtatious without being a total twat though so I guess-" At that moment her phone buzzed with a text message. She paused mid sentence and picked up her phone to check the message:

"Mr. Hottie" 

Her eyes widened and Karen noticed. "It's him. Oh my God, Kaz, it's him." She looked to her "What if he wants to meet with me or something?" Karen leaned over to peer at her the message:

Hiya Kingston, didn't see you around the campus today, I assume you have a free day? I noticed, there was an absence of hair with giant volume. I've been invited to a party at some club, thing is I'd hate to go alone, care to come with me? I still owe you a night out, remember? xx

Alex and Karen read the text together and then looked at each other. Alex's stomach leaped, she didn't even know this man that much, but something about him just made her gush inside a bit and somewhere inside she really did want to see him again, and really wanted to be around him more. And all it took was that text to confuse her even more inside. A party? A hint of excitement creeped up inside, she hadn't been to a proper party in a long time and going with Matt just might make it more exciting. 

"Oooh a party? Alex Kingston, you're going to parties with mysterious boys now?" Karen laughs

Alex laughs "Karen! He just wants a friend to come with him, I mean, I wouldn't want to go to a party alone either!" She stares at the text "What do I say?"

"Yes, of course, have a little fun Alex! Maybe you'll get to know him even more." She winked "Besides, maybe there you'll sort out all this unresolved business that happened last night."

Alex nodded, Karen had a point, and so did Matt, if he was planning on talking about it. It was no use to keep this lingering, she wanted some closure on the situation. She bit her lip as she pressed reply:

My, you really do stick to your promises, Mr. Smith. I'd love to, what time is this party? (My hair is not that big! Is it?) x

Karen grinned "I knew you two were going to end up together. Oh my goodness. Okay, Alex you HAVE to tell me everything that happens tonight okay? I'm dying here. I'm feeding off your love life!" 

Alex burst out laughing "What love life?! If you call a kiss a 'love life' then you really need to reevaluate your perception of love, Karen." Alex's phone buzzed again:

Fantastic! Beats going to a party alone. I'd look like a miserable sod. It starts at 8pm, I'll meet you infront of the cafe we sat at, good? (Yes it is, love.) xx

She smiles, Karen read the message "He really does comment a lot about your hair. He's not like the last guy is he? The hair sniffer..."

"Oh no no. I really hope not. I can't deal with another one like that." Alex rolls her eyes as she picks up her phone again to reply:

Sounds great to me, the cafe's actually really close to my flat, I'll just walk there. See you x

"Eight O' Clock. He wants to meet me at eight o' clock at the cafe we sat at." She tells Karen, who was sat smiling tremendously at the whole situation. 

"And so you will! Don't be worried Alex, just be loose. You're at university, these are probably going to be the best four years of your life. Don't waste a perfect oppourtunity to have some fun, alright?"

"I guess you're right. But I can't have too much fun at parties. You remember what happened last time..."

"Oh do I ever!" Karen laughs "I haven't seen that much drama since EastEnders started airing." Karen looks to her watch "Listen, Alex I'm afraid I'll have to cut this visit short, but you have to call me after this, okay?" She got up and made her way to the door. 

"Okay, but I don't know what you're expecting." She sighed as she opened the door for her "See you around, Karen." she called out. She closed the door and went to the kitchen to make something to eat. Alex picked up her phone again, rereading the messages he sent to her and smiled slightly. She imagined what tonight's scenario would be. What would they talk about? What would he look like. "Gorgeous, without a doubt." She caught herself thinking and she knew that the more time she spent around him, the stronger this attraction for him would be. But in her case, it seemed as if Matt was going after her, and that avoiding him or any feelings, seemed inevitable at this rate. 

~*~ 

At eight o'clock Alex picked up her keys and handbag, looking into the mirror for one last check to see if everything looked fine. She pondered for a while before about what one would actually wear, it was a party, she wasn't sure if she should go casual or very casual. She settled on a pair of black leathery trousers that fit tightly on her, with loose, silky turquoise top, that hung low enough so that it wasn't considered too trashy. She added a few bracelets and pair of small studded earrings, complete with black heeled sandals. She walked out of her flat, pacing quickly through the chilly evening until she saw the glowing, familiar lights of the cafe that she often passed by and a tall sihouette at the entrance was seen. She walked a bit further to recognize the silhoutte as Matt's and smiled autonomously as she saw him. He looked around and spotted Alex walking towards his direction, his gazed locked on her as he smiled slightly. To him, she was beautiful, whether she was covered in dirty paint water, raging and yelling at him, or dressed up and ready for an event. He ran his fingers through his hair quickly as she slowed down and reached a talking distance from him. 

"Well you dressed up didn't you, Kingston?" He looks at her outfit, nodding his head. 

"Yeah, well I figured, it's a party and all. Why? Is it too much?" She looked at him with a worried look, the last thing she wanted was to stand out too much at a party where she didn't know anyone.

He chuckled lightly, wrapping and arm around her shoulder and giving her a friendly squeeze "You look fine, Alex. You look amazing. Though I prefered the dirty paint water blotches. They suit you much more." 

She slapped him lightly, beaming to him "Hey, I didn't squeeze myself in leather pants for you to make preferences to my outfits." 

"Fair enough, Ms. Kingston." They arrived at his car that was parked to the side of the cafe "Your carriage awaits you, my lady." He called out as he opened the door to the passengers seat of his car. 

"Thank you, kind sir." She responded, playing along with his flirtatious ways. She got in the car and took a deep breath "Be cool, Alex." She told herself "Let shit happen." Matt sat next to her in the drivers seat and started the car, he turned on the music player he had and started driving away.

"Tell me Alex Kingston, what kind of music do you like?"

"Oh, um I quite like rock and movie soundtracks. I always listen to the Lord Of The Rings soundtracks to help me paint. You know, the epic music that has builds up to the ultimate climax?" She looked to him.

He nodded "Ah, yes I love that kind of music. I always play it while at the gym. Or when I cook. It's that kind of music that just makes anything absolutely epic. Like baking a cake is Mission Impossible." He grinned at her. "What about classical music? You into those kind of melodies?" 

"Yeah I am, it's calming isn't it? I prefer lyric-less music when studying." 

"Oh, wait! I love this song. LOVE it. Have you heard it before?" He turns the volume up slightly.

_I've never seen a smile that can light the room like yours,_   
_It's simply radiant, I see it more with everyday that goes by,_   
_I watch the clock to make my timing just right._

_  
_She listened to the song and nodded "No, I'm afraid not. It's nice though."

"Yeah it is, isn't it?" He looked into the distance to see a line of cars parked outside an crowded, brightly illuminated area. "I guess we're here, Kingston." He parked the car around corner and waited for Alex to walk out, he walks over to her, "You probably won't know all these people, it's fine, some of them are twats, some of them are great, and with good direction by me I can tell you who to avoid." He smiled smugly at her and holds his arm out for her to link with hers, and she does so while walking into the club. The security guard at the entrance stops them at first.

"You are?" 

"Oh right. Yeah, I'm under the name Smith." 

"And the lady?" 

"Plus one. I was told we were allowed to bring one guest?" He smiled lightly at Alex and the guard.

"Alright, have fun." The security guard stops Matt by the shoulder and says sternly to him "Not  _too_ much fun." 

"Sure thing." He nods and smiles awkwardly as he escorted Alex in, walking away from the guard and finding the nearest table to sit at.

"What was that all about? With the security guard?" Alex looked back to him curiously. 

"Oh it's nothing, just last time there was a party here hosted by another student in our department it kind of got...out of control. One firetruck and two ambulances later, you can say that he doesn't really go out all that much anymore." 

"Were you at that party?" She looks at him in awe, she had no idea the English department were so rowdy.

"Oh yeah." He laughed "I think I may have been responsible for one of those burn marks on the wall." He points to one of them laughing. "Never again I tell you.-"

"Matt! You arse. You didn't even bother to say hi to your best friend?" Matt's friend looks to Alex who is sat at the table and smiles instantly "Oh I see. You've got your hands full, eh? When were you gonna tell me about this, Matt?" 

"Oh no. No no, Alex here is a lovely friend, Byron." He looks to Alex "Alex, meet Byron, my main man. Byron, this is Alex, it's okay, she doesn't bite." 

Alex smiled to his friend. "See? Just a friend. There you go Alex. There's nothing more to that. He obviously doesn't think anything else of me, and that's fine. That's absolutely fine." She thinks to herself. Throughout the first ten minutes of the party, Alex walked with Matt, meeting people, making new introductions that Matt cooly started. She felt out of place, the party's hype hadn't started yet, and it was toned down in the beginning. 

"You want to get a drink, Alex? What shall I get you?" 

"Oh-er just a beer really, any kind. I don't mind." 

"Ah a beer? You're a woman that likes her beer. Oddly rare I'm finding it recently. I'll have one too then." 

The people Alex had met, walked past her many times, and greeted her again. She engaged in small talk and brief conversation until Matt came back with two beers in his hand. 

"Alrighty. Here you go." He places one in front of her, already opened. "And here's one for me." He raises the bottle towards Alex "Bottoms up, here's to the first of many to come!" He laughed. 

"Oh I won't let that scenario happen again, I promised Karen." She laughed as she took a big sip. 

"So you're quite the party animal, Alex? We'll loosen you up, don't worry. You're saying that now, but you haven't even touched the vodka." He chuckled, "On the other hand, good on you, it's deadly here. You'll end up somewhere you wish you knew."

Alex widens her eyes and takes another big sip of her beer, almost halfway done. "Oh my, well. I need not ask about your experience with that, I feel like you've lived to tell the tale." 

He nods knowingly and smiles to take another sip, "Wouldn't you believe it, Kingston." 


	6. Getting Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of the party was a toned down, minimal setting. As the night gets later, the party begins to boil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyhey, hope you all enjoy this! It's getting good now, isn't it?  
> It's a long one, but totally worth it! ;D

As the night progressed, so did the party. The place got more crowded, the people got happier and more hyper and the music got louder. And at this point, Alex and Matt were well past their first few drinks. And it was evident as well. Alex appeared louder, and more outgoing, she talked to more people, and laughed at the smallest things. Matt himself wasn't too sober either, as he possessed the simliar traits that Alex seemed to have gotten a few cocktails and shots later. 

"Wait..wait! Here, have this, at your own risk!" One of Matt's friends handed two shot glasses towards Alex and Matt.

"Whas' in this? Better not be vodka. Not this one 'nyway. Y'know what tha' does t'me." Matt laughs loudly as he hands Alex one glass.

"Nah, mate. C'mon s'fun! What's a party without vodka at some point?" He replies as he staggers off to another section of the club.

Matt turns to Alex, tapping his glass with hers "Alright then 'lex. Here's to the best fuckin' night you'll have in a long time." 

"All the same t'you." She raised her glass as she downs it quickly. Her eyes teared up from the strong taste but laughs it off 

"Too strong for you, Kingston?" Matt laughs "Oh c'mon that was only your firs' one!"

"Hey Matt! How are ya, mate? Haven't see you recently" A friend walked up to them, he too seemed as if he had quite a bit to drink. "Who's the pretty lady?" His friend smiles to Alex.

"'Lex here is my best friend. Ever. She's got great hair. Haven't ya Alex? Grrrreat hair." He pulls Alex by the waist closer to his side as he ruffled her hair. Usually, the very gesture would have come as a shock to Alex, Matt was much more tactile and frequently brushed his arm over her thigh or shoulder, but Alex laughed as she tried to slap away his hands that were messing up her hair. 

"Oh, Matt. Stop it! You're gonna make my hair even bigger n' puffier." 

"I'll seeya around Matt." His friend walked off to the crowd of people wildly dancing.

Alex grabbed Matt by his arm and dragged him towards the crowd "Let's join them. C'mon, let's dance." And Matt showed no hesitation as they ran to the crowds. There, the music was even louder and the energy of the entire club was at it's maximum, the music was blaring from every corner of the club and people were scattered and bunched around them, some dancing insanely while singing along, while others seemed to get heavy with each other. As the climax of the song was reached, people burst into wild dancing and movement, and Alex and Matt used this as their cue to join in with the craze, any words spoken were literally inaudible, people crossed them left and right distributing drinks and shots, and with each shot the two took, they spiralled further and further down an path of absolute and undeniable inebriety with their actions were controlled by their lack of judgement even more so. Alex danced wildly around Matt, who was cheering the whole time; the space became limited around them as more people joined the crowd, pushing Alex and Matt even closer together in the wild cage that was the dancefloor. 

"God it's so crowded here now! I love it!" Alex yells at the top of her voice to Matt, who gave her a look of confusion. 

"Wha' was that? Can't hear you!" He yelled out.

"It's so--never mind!" She calls out again as she dances on the spot, her back turned away from Matt, who was dancing as well. The music blared even louder and the crowd got wild, causing a group of people to push Alex backwards a bit, directly onto Matt, who grabbed onto her waist to support her so that she didn't fall. Alex however didn't take that much as help, but rather an invitation, and in her drunken state, she laughed and said to Matt, reaching her head to his ear "I'm up for anything, sweetie." She ground into his hips softly as she waved her arms about. Matt's body took an instant action, since his mind didn't seem to work at the moment, he grabbed her hips and pressed his upon her behind. This only spurred Alex's actions to continue as she ground into his hips again, but with more force and more frequence, to the beat of the music. Her very actions rendered Matt in a state of increasing arousal as he groaned slightly at her movements, he felt his trousers tighten ever so slightly and without any thought, he gripped her hips tighter towards him, grinding erotically against Alex, who seemed to show no signs to refusal, rather the contrary, she felt the bulge in his trousers grow and press against her bum, to which Alex smirked, she knew he already wanted her, and teased him even more with her hips by circling them after each forceful grind upon his own. Matt groaned again as he leaned his head down to her neck, his breathing exhausted, from both arousal and dancing, he planted small kisses on her neck, making them more passionate and forceful as he continued, his hands still gripping tightly on her hips, and moved them ever so slightly down her thighs and up again. He left open mouthed kisses from her shoulder to her ear, breathing into her ear, he whispers, "God, you're so sexy. You're so hot." He said as he ground into her, while leaning his head even further to kiss her jawline, licking it ever so slightly. Alex herself, was now in the throes of raging arousal as she felt her stomach tighten and the heat travel downwards in her body. 

"Y'really find me sexy?" She whispered to him, with a breathy voice.

"God yes-" Matt stuttered as she ground into him again "-yes. So sexy. Ever since I first saw you. With that bloody sexy hair, an' that body." He says quickly, continuing with his gyrating movements. Alex moaned softly at his words, the more he spoke the more aroused she became and his hot breath in her ear did not do anything to reduce the need. She turned her head so that it was mostly at his direction to look at him, but Matt removed one hand from her waist and brought it up to her head, pulling her into a steamy kiss, and Alex was only happy enough to let him as she turned her body around to kiss him properly. Matt's hands ran everywhere on her body, especially her bum, squeezing it as he pulled her into him, to rub against his now painfully hard member that was confined in his trousers. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, and explored every cavern of her mouth that tasted of strong alcohol as her tongue battled with his. He breaks the kiss to move down to her neck again. Alex moaned lightly again her voice as breathy and thick with lust.

"Oh-Matt. Matt, let's go. Go-somewhere else. Please." She gasped as she ran her fingers through his hair as he kissed down neck.

"'nything you want, 'Lex sweetie." He said as he kissed her jawline. Breaking the kiss, they exited the crowded dancefloor. Alex grabbed her bag quickly left the club with Matt who was dragging her from the hand hastily, and flagged the closest cab, drunkingly telling him where to go, his flat. He was surprised he could even remember where he lived. A short ride later they arrived at the entrance hall of the building, both of them still holding on to each other as they staggered into the elevator, his flat was on the fifth floor and Matt didn't skip a moment as he pushed Alex against the wall of the elevator, holding one leg up from her thigh and grinding into her as he kissed her. The elevator stopped and they emerged from it attached together. Matt still holding onto Alex they stumbled together against the walls in a frenzy of arousal until Matt reached his flat, opening the door and bursting in with Alex right behind him. Alex was too far gone to even take in the nicely decorated flat that belonged to Matt, and Matt himself didn't spare a moment as he carried her as she straddled him, walking backwards into his bedroom as they flopped together onto the bed. Everything was a lot easier for them both as Alex landed on top of him, her legs on either side of his hips, he thrust his hips upwards to get any friction he could from her while quickly moving his hand underneath her loose top, that was easy enough to slide off as he rubbed his hands over her breasts, feeling himself harden even more, if he even could as he squeezed them. Alex moaned slightly as he moved her shirt upwards and over her head. 

"No bra, Alex?" He smirked as he ran the tips of his fingers over her nipples, squeezing them every now and then, causing her to inhale sharp breaths as he did. 

"No, not for you." She smiled as she started to unbutton his shirt while still circling her hips on his and Matt reached for the button and zipper of her leather trousers, as he quickly undid them. Alex slipped off his shirt and leaned forward, leveling her face with his to kiss him again, then moving down to his neck and chest. 

She moved back up to his mouth and Matt took this as a chance to pull her trousers down, exposing a blue lacy thong, that covered her mound. He flipped them over, with Alex's back on the bed, he found this much easier for him to remove her thong and trousers.

Matt stroked her body gently while Alex focused on unbuckling his trousers, he held her hands as she tried to undo the belt, stopping her.

"Alex...wait." He got up from her, leaning over to his bedside table and opening it up to take out a wrapped condom from the box inside. Alex sat up, using her elbows as support while waiting for Matt to put the condom on. He hastily unbuckled his belt, pulling down his trousers and boxers and sighed as his raging erection sprung out. He quickly rolled the condom onto his penis. The very sight made the heat pool in Alex's sex, and her face flush with arousal. 

"Perfect" He sighed, looking down at her after he finished putting the condom on. "Where were we?" He says as he crawls over her again.

Matt leaned down to kiss her neck, while running his hands all over her body, which encouraged moans that were increased with frequency from Alex. He moved his hands down in between her folds and caused Alex's hips to buck as she arched her back.

"Oh  _Matt._ Matt. Please." She moaned, as she held onto his back, pushing her body up to rub herself against him. Matt rubbed his fingers against her clit and inserted his middle finger inside her, causing her to gasp.

" _Yes._ Matt, more.  _More._ " She cried as she thrust her hips up, Matt smirked as he inserted two other fingers, and felt her walls tighten at the new addition. She cried out as he rubbed his fingers along the walls of her vagina, using his thumb to tease her clit. Her moans increased and got louder, until Matt felt her walls clench and tighten greatly around his fingers, filling with wetness as she climaxed and released for the first time. Matt's state of arousal was on the edge, he removed his fingers quickly from within her and parted her legs as he slid his length into her slowly, groaning loudly as the small throbs of her walls gripped his penis. Alex on the other hand pulled Matt down to her face and kissed him as he started moving against her, rocking his hips. She moved her hips upwards with his so that they were both in sync, and Matt's mouth travelled along her neck and down to her breasts. He sucked and circled his tongue around her nipples, giving each breast an equal amount of attention as he sped up his thrusts. Alex's moans started to rise again and her entire body was on fire as she surely felt her release coming again.

"Matt. M-Matt." She cried out "Don't stop.  _Don't_ _\--_ " She cried again, her breathing was rapid, and so was Matt's, who didn't slow down for a moment as he was thrusting into her hips as fast as he could, his own lower groans sounding. 

"Fuck.  _Fuck._ Alex. Oh--god. Alex. You're so sexy." He moaned out as he thrust even harder, coming closer to his own release, he tried to hold himself until Alex came first, which wasn't too far as he felt her walls tighten around his dick, and a shrill yell as she came hard, scratching his back in pleasure while grinding her hips upwards to ride out her orgasm for as long as she could. 

"Oh-fuc- _MATT._ Yes. God, yes." She called out. Hearing his name being said in the most erotic way possible, was enough to induce Matt's release as he came into her, fluid shooting out as he bit down onto her neck, burying his head into the crook of her neck, and thrusting one last time until he was spend and he softened. He collapsed on top of her, still inside her. Their breathing was rapid and exhausted as they took time to calm down from their release. He pushed himself upwards and rolled around to the other side of the bed right next to Alex, who's hair was splayed out and stuck on her body with sweat. Matt looked into Alex's eyes, both still too drunk to realise what they might face tomorrow. And with that they both passed out on his bed for the night, none of them sure how tomorrow morning would look.


	7. But They Will Never Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a very drunk night with Matt, Alex wakes up to finally realize what happened the night before. And the situation keeps getting worse for her, as she's confused and ashamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooh i bet you all liked that last chapter. i hope you all liked it to some extent. im not a pro at smut. anyway, enjoy! this one's quite short and such so yeah.  
> There's also a sneaky punch-in-the-feels line there. See if you can find out which one that is!

Alex slowly stirred, her eyes still closed, but her senses came back. She could hear the background noises, the subtle honks of cars and chatter of people outside the window. She turns to her back, eyes still closed and reaches her arm out to the left, where her bedside table was to check her watch. Her arm flopped over the bed and Alex assumed she missed it. She moved her arm further to reach for-what she thought- was her bedside table. She missed again, there was nothing. It was only then she realised, the bed sheets weren't her own either, they were rougher. Her current state of disorientation confused her even further. She bolted upright, which was a bad desicion on her part, as her head pounded with the after effects of a long night of drinking. Her hangover was terrible. She opened her eyes, only to finally realise. She wasn't at her flat. The bedside table for this flat was on the right, the sheets were blue rather than white, they were cotton rather than a more silky texture and her bed was single, while this one was a double. Alex's heart stopped, everything was coming to her now, she realized that she was infact naked, and that all her clothes were scattered around this bedroom. She looked around, only realising what she did, what happened the night before, and she did not take this very well. She looked across the room, still sitting upright in the bed. Still unsure who's house she was at, but her eyes caught something that just might have answered that question: It was Matt's bag. And Alex clapped her hands to her mouth, gasping loudly. 

"Oh my God. No. Oh no." She says quickly, muttering and shaking her head "Oh my God. This can't be happening. Please,  _please_ don't tell me this happened." She talked to herself quietly as gets out of the bed, grabbing the nearest item of clothing she could find. She got up and looked at the mirror, her hair sticking up in every direction, curls more wild than before but she was unable to even look at herself, she was horrified. How could she have lost control again? She thought. She wasn't going to do it again, she promised herself. She groaned loudly, out of frustration and pain. This hangover was absolutely killing her, she felt horrible inside and outside. 

Matt heard her voice from the bedroom, his heart dropped as he knew she was awake. While he couldn't deny, it was probably the best night of this life, the morning dampened his spirits as he realised what Alex would feel, and what that would do to their friendship, all of a sudden all the events that took place, didn't feel worth the confusion at all. He sheepishly walked into his room, holding two mugs of coffee, one his and one for Alex. Alex had her head in her hands with her eyes closed, her hands shaking with a feeling of self-loathing and just general anger. She rubbed her forehead as she tried to think everything through, what she would say, what to do next, but her track of thought was interrupted by Matt, who cleared his throat subtly to announce his presence. 

"Alex." He said quietly. "Here, I've made coffee." He placed the mug on the side table of the bed and sat at the other side of the bed, his back turned away from her.

She looked up, she couldn't even bring herself to look at Matt, "Thanks." She said with a hoarse voice. The tension was thick in the room, and the silence deafening. Both of them did not speak a word to each other for a few minutes, until Matt got up, sitting next to Alex, who had not moved from the position she was in, other than to get her mug of coffee, and she just sat there staring down at it with complete shame. 

"Alex" He looked to her, with a sorry expression "I'm sorry. If-if this...ruins things. I don't know what to--"

"No" She said, taking a deep breath, finally looking to him with a neutral expression "The thing is, what does that make me?" She paused. Matt didn't respond, he knew she had more to say, so he let her collect her thoughts first. "What does that make me? Easy?" She scoffed, running her fingers through her hair in frustration, her voice was choked with anger "-goes home with guys she hardly even knows..." She gave a fake smile, pulling at her hair "-God, I'm so  _stupid._ " She looks to Matt, who looked just as shameful as she did.   "This wasn't supposed to happen. Matt, I don't even--" she paused, putting her mug down, getting up. She pressed her hands against her head, hoping to relieve the painful migrane. "God is there a  _fucking_ pill I can take around here?!" She said angrily. She didn't mean to lash out, but everything was piling in her head, all the thoughts and anger on top of all the pain she already had going for her. Matt stood up quickly, placing his mug down and rummaging through his drawers until he handed he a painkiller.

"Here." He said as he placed the pill in her hand, touching hers. He held her hand softly before she could take the pill, he looked to her "Alex, I don't want to...ruin anything. I feel just as guilty here." He paused, he was never good with these kind of talks, and he was then reminded of why he tended to stray away from relationships. He took in a deep breath "Alex, you are to me, the most beautiful girl I've ever met. And I say that with all honesty. And you're a great person to hang with. What happened last night, I know it's just...confusing. But we were drunk, Alex. Both of us, completely. Things like this happen, I guess." Matt was starting to ramble as he tried to sum up all his thoughts about this, and Alex looked at him intently, she listened "I don't want to stop talking to you. I don't want this to be the last I ever hear from you because of a drunken one night stand. I grew fond of you, Alex Kingston. I don't want to lose a friendship, not with you anyway. Never with you." He exhaled, feeling like he exhausted all his emotion on this poor woman in front of him, he walked away from the bedroom to the kitchen, and Alex stood there, she wasn't sure what to feel, she didn't want to lose a friendship, but this meant they were back to square one, everything. It meant that the kiss would have been meaningless, and that if there was ever a small spark, that she felt for Matt, it was never going to be carried through, as Matt probably would stray as far as possible from anything slightly romantic towards her ever again. She sighed, looking at the pill in her hand and realising she needed water at least. She walked out awkwardly of his bedroom into the open kitchen where Matt sat at a counter, sipping his coffee and staring out. Alex walked up to him at the counter standing in front of him. 

"I suppose." She swallowed "I suppose you're right, Matt. I don't...I don't want this to be awkward. And we were both terribly drunk. I guess, maybe it's best we just, try and not let this be awkward." He looked up to her, smiling slightly. 

"You always do try to fix things, don't you Alex? I know things won't be back to normal completely, but we can try." He sighed as Alex nodded while walking to the fridge to get a bottle of water for her headache.

"I should, um, I should probably get back and head home, I think we all need a day just to let things sink in."

"Yes. Yes you're right. I'll talk to you later, Alex." He gave a small smile "Hopefully" He whispered underneath his breath as she walked back to his bedroom. In Matt's mind, he had hope that he would get closer to Alex again, despite their big mistake.

Alex walked to his bedroom picking up her clothes, still feeling terribly shameful after picking up each clothing item. It only reminded her of her haste to remove them the night before. "What if he doesn't speak to me anymore?" She thought, putting her clothes on, "What if that's it? What if he didn't really mean all that, and that's what he's said to all the girls?" Her mind was racing in thought, as she hurried around the room, picking up her shoes and bag. She walked out of the room, Matt still sat where he was, on his laptop. "I-I'm going to leave now, so I guess, bye?" 

He looked to her, the way he did, it was as if he tried to remember every sight he got of her, as if it was the last, but he looked at her with a smile, and put his hand out, "I guess this is. See you around, Alex Kingston." 

"Until the next time, Matt Smith." She shook his hand, forcing a smile. Her heart sank a bit, "Shaking hands. I see, alright. It's nothing, Alex." She told herself as she turned to walk out of his flat, closing the door behind her. Matt stood up as she left, he walked into his room, looking at the mug of coffee that Alex hadn't finished. He sighed. The idea that he'll never kiss her again made him want to punch something. Matt Smith had fallen absolutely and undeniably in love with her. He tried to deny himself that fact, by telling himself it was only a friendship, it was a one time thing. But his heart ached as he knew she wasn't interested, the shame she felt when she found out what she did. He knew, she had no intentions whatsoever to be romantic with him, and while he only knew her for a while, something inside him told Matt that she was special, that she was a keeper and that- like Matt told her- she was going to make a man happy one day. And she did, with every glimpse he caught of her. But she will never know.

~*~ 

Alex took a taxi home, bursting into her flat, she flopped down onto her couch and starting thinking and thinking and thinking more, the more she thought the worse she felt. She burst into tears, all these thoughts finally getting to her. She was so confused. So angry and confused. She didn't want this to happen with her and Matt, she wanted this to be slow. The fact that this happened and that it ruined everything between them, no matter how hard she tried to convince herself that they would go back to normal like they discussed, it wasn't going to happen easily, and this killed Alex inside, just a bit. So Alex laid there on her back, letting the tears fall down her face and disappear into her hair, for Alex had denied herself a very big truth, she didn't want to admit it because she thought it would only make it stronger. Alex Kingston had fallen in love with Matt Smith, absolutely and undeniably in love with him. Her feelings were completely frazzled since he kissed her in the art studios, but last night only made her more frustrated. Maybe inside her, last night, her true thoughts spoke out. And maybe, just maybe, she really did want him, and she really did love him. But he will never know.


	8. Back To The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days have passed, and Alex seems to get more upset, due to the fact that her relationship with Matt has indeed drifted apart. Matt finds himself frustrated as well, as the two spend time apart from each other, things can only take a turn for the worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, I've been absent for a while because to be honest, I was seriously blocked on what to write for this next chapter, so I hope it will be good, because my brain is not functioning as it normally is!  
> Thank you <3  
> By the way, the bit in italics is like, well, call it a "flashback". Also like yeah  
> this one's a bit sad. Well I found it a bit sad. Slap me across the face if it's sappy, okay?

It was only the day after their incident with the morning after, and Alex never got so much as a "Hello Alex, how are you doing?" From Matt. She knew it, they both knew it. They weren't going to go back to what they had before, yet Alex always saw him, on campus around the area, sitting at a bench, talking to a teacher, and all they exchanged were awkward smiles and waves as they passed each other. And each one broke the other's heart even more. Alex spoke to Karen, the day after this whole thing, expecting Karen to hate him and speak down on him. The truth was, she didn't want Karen to put him down just to make herself feel better. It was both of their faults, in Alex's opinion. 

_Alex woke up the next morning, bags underneath her eyes. She spent the rest of the previous day, feeling horrible about herself, doing nothing. She couldn't call Karen yet. In fact, she didn't want to tell Karen anything of this whole thing, but as she woke up and went about her normal morning, with much less enthusiasm, Karen called her up and Alex answered with the first ring, not looking at the caller ID. She thought it was Matt._

_"Hello?" She says quickly._

_"Alex! Hey, where have you gone? Helloooo? You were supposed to tell me EVERYTHING that happened in that little party of yours! The only reason I didn't call you up yesterday was because I was flooded with work. And mum. But that's another problem." She laughs._

_Alex laughed forcefully, swallowing. It wasn't Matt, what was she thinking? And Karen had only reminded her of the day before. She tries to say, without making her voice sound heavy with tears. "Um, heh. Yeah, sorry. I was-busy. Really bad hangover-couldn't be bothered. Sorry."_

_Karen wasn't stupid. Karen had known Alex long before their days in university, and Karen felt a certain pain in Alex's voice. She paused on the phone, before answering her and then said quietly on the other line, "Alex...Alex what's wrong?"_

_Alex blinked, her eyes letting a few tears fall, she tried hard to not let her voice break. "Nothing-Karen I swear. N-Nothing at all."_

_"Bullshit. I'm coming over." And with that Karen hung up the phone immediately. That was all she needed to know. Alex put her phone down, quickly running for a box of tissues to wipe her eyes that had decided to let a flood of tears fall. Just when she thought she was done yesterday. Alex did not bother to change into proper clothes, she stayed in her tank top and sweat pants, it was only Karen. She didn't ever have to dress to impress Karen, and that was a comforting thought for her. Alex laid in her bed, curled up in her covers, looking around her room- Karen was bound to show up any minute, and so she waited._

_"Alex. Alex open the door. I'm here." She said urgently._

_Alex dragged herself off her bed, ruffling her hair so that it looked somewhat presentable. She checked the mirror to see if her face looked like it was tear stained and red. It'll do, she thought as she walked to the door, opening it._

_"Alex!" Karen smiled as she hugged her. "Alex, what's wrong? Did someone hurt you?" She broke the hug to look at Alex "Did_ he  _hurt you?" She looked to her seriously._

_Alex gave a small, fake smile. She was happy though, just a bit, that she had Karen with her so that she could talk to her. Now that Karen was here and worried, she might as well just tell her what happened. "No. No one hurt me. I'm fine Karen, it's just-PMS." Laughing lightly, her eyes already welling with tears._

_"PMS my arse, Alex Kingston. You tell me who made you cry right now and I'll sort them out MY way."  She holds her by the shoulders as she guides her to the sofa, sitting her down and waiting for Alex to speak._

_"N-no it's fine, you don't have to sort out anyone. It wasn't their fault." She looks down at her hands._

_"Who's fault? Alex, what happened?!" Karen was getting restless, and even more worried as she saw tears stream down her face._

_"It's..my fault. It always is." She says quickly to Karen. "I-I told myself, that-" She swallows "-that I should just let these things happen. It's all fun, I thought. Well it's not, it never is, and I know that." She pauses, looking to Karen, who still seemed confused. "That party. The one I went with-Matt." Karen nods, not saying anything. "Yeah well, I don't know. I just let myself do stupid things, stupid, stupid things. I wasn't in the right mindset." She takes a big breath while blinking to let a few tears roll down her face again. "I-ended up staying the night." Karen widened her eyes._

_"You--what?"_

_"I was drunk. Pissed. And I stayed the night, with him." She looks to her now, biting her lip._

_Karen smiles, holding her hand "Alex, that's not something-well it's something- but not something, you know, horribly horrible in every single way, I suppose." She pauses "Unless...you didn't want to...unless-" Alex cuts her off._

_"No no! God no! Nothing like that. Karen I haven't been honest with you, not completely." She takes a deep breath. "Karen, I think I like him."_

_Karen nods "Really? Oh, Alex. That's nothing too bad!" She hugs her._

_"No! Karen you don't understand, I like him, and now it's all awkward, and he hasn't spoken to me properly like we used to since this. It's ruined. Everything is ruined. He'll never like me back, and all because I decided to be a drunken, trashy, slut." She says hysterically, breaking out into more tears._

_Karen pulls her close to hug her, stroking her hair as she cried into her shoulder, "You're not a slut, there there." She said softly to her, "My best friend is not a slut, it was lack of judgement, that's all." She looks to Alex "And if he won't speak to you because of this, then he wasn't the man you thought he was." She smiles to her, she hated to see Alex cry, it broke her heart. Alex was often a strong woman, she knew how to deal with things and how to get her way, seeing her so distraught was very unlike her, and to be honest, it frightened Karen a bit._

_"I was probably a one time thing for him. The whole act, being sweet, and talking nice to me, it was all an act just to get to me. Even the kiss-" She blinked, tears falling. She thought the kiss was something, turns out it might've not been after all, and it was all a plot just to lure her in further. "If it wasn't the party, it was some other way! You saw how he kept trying to take me out?" She cried, looking down._

_Karen shook her head, feeling slightly angry now, she didn't like this man. Could it be true that getting with Alex was all he wanted? This whole string of plays he made, the sweet talk, was all for one night? "Alex Kingston." She grabbed her shoulders and shook them. "Alexandra Kingston. Look at me."  Alex looked up to Karen, who's face was stern. "Let no asshole who bumped into your car, make you cry. No matter how much you like him. Alex, you're better than all of that. I know you are. Until he grows the balls to actually talk to you, and at least tell you why he won't speak to you, you do the exact same thing to him, he's not worth your tears, sweet sweet Alex..." She smiles to her while wiping tears that streamed down her face. Alex sighed, she squeezed Karen's hand, she knew that talking to Karen was the best thing, even if she doubted it. Karen always knew what to say, regardless of the situation._

_  
_Alex remembered the whole conversation she had yesterday with Karen, she smiled slightly, she was assured that Karen was there for her. Alex got up and looked at her clock, it was moderately late and she did indeed have a lecture quite soon. She groaned, she did not feel like attending a lecture, of all days, this was definitely not hers. So she spent a good amount of time, getting ready and without a moment to spare, she left her flat.

Matt on the other hand, was already at the campus, sitting at a bench with a coffee and reading. He wasn't really focusing on the book, but he needed something to take his mind off this whole situation with Alex, unable to take it anymore, he shut the book, leaning back into the bench and rubbing his head. They hadn't spoken for a while, not a call, not a word. Only awkward smiles, that broke his heart. Matt wasn't the kind of get angry over such things, or be upset over a woman. He learned his lesson last time with his ex girlfriend, and he was only angry at himself this time, for letting himself fall for her again. She didn't want to speak to him, he knew she was completely digusted at him, despite the fact she said nothing would change. Everything changed and with that his head jerked upwards, he had an idea and he hastily got up and grabbed his bag, and walked quickly away from the courtyard.

Alex walked slowly and cautiously into the main building, in fear that she might come across Matt again, but for some reason, where she usually saw him, he was no where to be seen, and there was a mixed feeling of relief and sadness. She loved seeing Matt, it made her heart swell a bit, but break at the same time as if that were even possible of happening, it seemed possible to Alex. She walked to the lecture hall, sitting down and waiting for the professor to start talking, for what seemed like five hours. She often took notes, paid attention, but this time she sat in her seat, zoning out, her mind completely somewhere else. 

_"I'm Matt. I'm a second year English student..."_

_"...gonna make a man happy one day"_

_"...pretty girl like you probably already has a bloke at home..."_

_"...you are to me, the most beautiful girl I've ever met."_

_"See you around, Alex Kingst--"_

_  
_Her thoughts were flooding and rushing in, soon she was bound to make herself cry again, but luckily, Karen next to her nudged her right in the middle of a train of thought.

"Alex, the lecture's over, come on let's leave, you've been sat there for about five minutes now." Karen tried her best to be delicate around Alex and not push her too much, when Alex was upset, she got  _upset,_ and no one knew that better than Karen. 

"Huh-what?" Alex jerked her head up, her thoughts cut off. "I'm coming. Yeah, sorry." She gets up from the chair, Karen waiting for her and makes her way back to the studios. 

"You alright, Alex?" Karen walked next to Alex who looked to the ground, just not saying much this whole time. "Alex, maybe if you work for a while in the studios you'll feel better." 

"I suppose." She said quietly, and the two walked along the halls of the main building, out the doors and across the green to the art studios that were not too far away. They opened the doors to the studio, and this only reminded Alex of the kiss in the art studio. 

"Alright, home sweet home, am I right?" Karen jokes as she enters the art studio, putting her bags down on a desk and walking over to her desk of work that was covered with sketches and paint. But Alex looked around, just taking in the art work that was around her, she didn't bother to go to her desk area, until something caught her eye that was stuck on her canvas that had the picture of her painted eyes. It looked like a piece of paper. Alex rushed over to the canvas, throwing her things down, she looked closer to it, taking the note from it, she read it.

Let's keep those eyes dry. It's a shame to see beautiful art get ruined. Talk to me. You know where. Five O'Clock. x

Alex's eyes welled up with more tears as she ripped the paper in half out of pure anger, she tried so hard not to let out a cry, but she shuddered and got Karen's attention. 

"Alex?" She rushed over to her, only to see her holding a note that was torn in two, but she managed to read the halves. Karen only put an arm around Alex, she knew that this wasn't fair to her. It was as if he was trying to make her hurt even more, even if it meant he wanted to talk to her. But she just hugged Alex, not even asking where the place she was meant to meet him was, she hugged her as Alex cried onto her shoulder.

"-didn't even have the nerve to say it to my face." She sobbed, clutching onto the two pieces of the note tightly, while wiping her face from tears, the pieces of paper soon became drenched in the waters of her tears, yet she didn't have the heart to let go of them, for this was the first she'd heard of Matt in a while. Karen hugged her tightly and stroked her hair.

"You don't have to see him if it's going to hurt, you don't. I'm here. You don't have to deal with any of this, Alex. None of it." She said as she wiped her tears.

But to Alex, she wanted to, she wanted to so badly, and she wanted to tell him how she felt, but obviously if she met him, he'd only tell her something that would only break her even more. So she let go of Karen, staring down at the pieces of soaked paper in her hands, she threw the note away, and walked straight out of the studio. That night she didn't meet Matt Smith, she couldn't bring herself to, knowing that he would only come to bear more bad news. She wasn't ready to face him. 

And that evening at five o'clock, Matt waited. He waited at the cafe they first sat at, and waited, and waited. He waited half an hour, and she never showed up. Matt was furious, he stormed out of the cafe and back to his car, taking a small box out of his pocket, he threw it angrily into the car so that it fell open. He put his head in his hands before he started the car, how could he ever think she would meet him? After they haven't spoken for days? He thought angrily to himself. A part of him was angry at her and himself, and he shook his head and started the car, taking off at full speed. 

The box tumbled around, letting something fall out of it. It was a silver chain that had one single charm on it. A small charm that was shaped like a palette with a paintbrush on it. Except it fell underneath the seat, and he didn't bother to get it out when he went home. Why should he? He obviously didn't need it anymore, like she didn't need him.


	9. Karen's Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Matt approaches Karen as an attempt to meet Alex, he tells the truth about everything, and how he's feeling. Karen's only glad to set them up together, finally, but with little knowledge on Alex's part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo! Here's an update! Sorry for the long break, writer's block. It's terrible.  
> I'm fearful to say, I think this story is to come to an end soon, I'd rather it be a nice short-ish story, than be really long and drag on forever. I really enjoyed writing this!   
> Although this chapter lacks a lot of Mattex interaction, it's just the part in between that leads up to the best bit in the next chapter, yes? We gotta get that out of the way first!   
> The majority of this chapter is from Matt's view.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Also, beware for the sneakly Doctor Who references, I'm a pro-fourth wall breaker! Hahaha!

Alex was up early that morning, in the art studios. It was empty and only she occupied the room. She had cleared out the tables, setting them all to one side of the room to make space for a giant canvas, that was just a bit taller than her. She stood it up on a wall and around it was a giant space where trays of paint were set out, filled with colors that were from every end of the spectrum, and inside the trays were large paintbrushes. Alex painted in moments of stress, she didn't like drawing. It required too much self control and patience, while Alex just needed to rage. She picked up a large paintbrush, dipped with blue paint and violently splashed it onto the canvas as if she were hitting a tennis ball with a racket at great speed. Her hair bounced in every direction as she threw more and more paint of different colours onto the canvas, that was slowly accumulating splatters of paint that were concentrated in some areas of great force, others were splattered lightly, but the majority of the paint got onto the floors covered with newspaper, and herself. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes. Just to calm herself as she looked down to her hands, they were completely covered in paint, and then she picked another paint brush up, now dipped with bright red paint, splashing it violently. She quickly dips it in yellow, not even bothering to use a different paintbrush, and splatters it again, with such power that it forces a grunt out of her. Alex wore plain overalls, and underneath a large t-shirt, both seemed that they were already used for painting as they had dried paint blotches on them, as well as newer ones.

Alex repeated this for quite a time, each time getting more angry and more powerful, and unbeknownst to her, she may have been a bit too loud as Karen walked into the art studio, standing by the door, she didn't want to disturb Alex completely.

"Oh thank God, it's you. I thought someone was getting murdered here." She says with a light chuckle.

Alex turns her head quickly to Karen, only realising her situation now, she must have looked ridiculous, covered in paint and a strap of her overalls unbuckled as the side of it flopped forward.  She laughs lightly "Um, yeah. I was just painting for the heck of it. You know, just wanted to get somethings out in the open." She hastily buckled the strap again, turning back to her canvas.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were stress painting."

Alex inhaled deeply and turned around to face Karen "Yeah? And so what if I am?! Anyway, we've got an art exhibition tonight, yes? I ought to finish up some work here before we display everything."

Karen walks closer to Alex "Yes, I suppose you're right." She walked up next to Alex "Is this because of yesterday?" She gestured to the visibly angry paint splashes on the canvas "I mean don't get me wrong, it's very expressive, artistic and you know, all that stuff--but you were always more for realism and well basically, more 'quiet' artwork."

She doesn't answer for a while, looking down "I shouldn't let him wind me up like this, but he just does. And all that does it make me angrier because I'm so stupid for letting him. Before this, I didn't even know I loved him, it took a damn huge mistake like this just to make me realise it. The worst part is that, I can't help but just smile yet get angry at every moment I think about him." She laughs dryly "A grown woman shouldn't fall so easily, don't you think?"

"You're only twenty, Alex. You're going to do loads of stupid things."

"It is stupid though, getting emotional over one man, that backed into my car for godssake!" She laughs and shakes her head "Of course. Of course I'm going to fall in love with the man who's balls-y enough to get in a fight with me early in the morning." 

Karen laughs "You're right about that. I wasn't much help either, nagging to you from the other end of the phone." 

Alex looked down "I feel so stupid, I look at myself and think "God damn it, look at yourself Alex, it's like you're back in year 10 and you're feeling shitty about this boy who doesn't like you back and you're just sat here crying." Why can't I just learn to move on from these things, like I do with every other thing that happens to me?" 

"Alex, it's okay. You can't always be the big, strong woman that everyone thinks you are. You're allowed to be frustrated and upset." She puts her hand on Alex's chin, moving her head to look at her "And yes, even about the stupidest of things."

Alex smiles timidly "I just need a few days. That's all. A few days just to forget. And then if I see him or when he stops playing riduculous games giving mixed signals, I won't even feel like punching him in the face."

"Of course. I understand." She walks to the doorway, leaving the studio, she peers from the door, "Alex, just talk to me, alright? Don't take it out on your canvas all the time."

Alex turned around, she silently nods as Karen leaves the studio, closing the door behind her. She slowly bends down to pick another paint brush up, dipping it in jet black paint now. She forcefully thrusts the paintbrush towards the canvas, only for the paintbrush to slip out of her hands that were lubricated with paint and rip directly through the canvas.

"Oh for fucks-- _shit_." She says furiously as she throws another paintbrush at the canvas out of anger, causing another tear in it. She sits at a desk, burying her head into her hands, not even caring that they were full of paint, she rubs her face, pressing her fingers to her forehead to relax. She glances to the giant canvas that now had two tears in it, and a very large black stain around the holes.

~*~

Matt sat at a bench, near the grassy areas of the campus. He rubbed his hands over his face countless of times as he thought and pondered about how he was going to speak to Alex again. He needed to speak to her, and the idea that somewhere, in her flat, in the art studios, whereever, she was angry and upset. Just then, he saw Karen walk towards the main building, as she just exited the art studios, and Matt seized the moment, getting up and running towards Karen, calling her.

"Karen! Karen, wait!" He called out.

Karen stopped and turned around, wondering who would be calling her. She sees Matt paces towards her, slowing down. Karen looked at Matt distastefully, she didn't really have anything so say to him, but on the other hand, she had a lot she wanted to say to him as well, how he was cowardly, and manipulative, but she assumed he was probably going to tell her how he wanted to pass on a message to Alex or something. "Oh, it's you." She said coldly.

The bitterness that emerged from the few words Karen spoke was enough for Matt to realize that there was damage done, enough for Alex to completely pour her heart out to her best friend and he felt absolutely terrible. "Karen, please. Don't give any more crap to me, isn't it bad enough that I had to be made a fool of last night? While I waited like a bloody idiot at the cafe, only for her not to come?"

Karen lightened her expression, it was no use to be angry like Alex was, it wasn't her fight, it was theirs. "What do you want from me, Matt? If you're going to ask be to tell something to Alex, I really suggest it's better you say it to her yourself."

"No, no. I'm not a coward--"

"So why did you put that note? On her painting? That sure seemed cowardly to me. You think you can write a sweet note, and then put a couple of kisses at the end, and she'll just 'fall' back into your arms, like nothing ever happened and we all live happily ever after, hm? Matt you can't keep winding her up like this, one moment you're all over her, then you're waving at her from a distance, not a word exchanged to each other, then you decide you want to play little riddle games and just keep notes lying about?" Karen decided to let it all out there, she decided if she wanted to give this man a piece of her mind, it was now or never, despite Matt's numerous attempts to interrupt and defend himself, she didn't let him, eventually he gave up and let her speak her mind "You don't understand, Matt. Do you?" She paused "Alex is a strong woman, she doesn't often tolerate with bullshit from other people, but if you had  _any_ idea how upset she was, as her best friend, you'd understand why I'm chewing your head off right now." Karen opened her mouth as if she wanted to say something more, but she didn't and resorted to sighing as a sign of resignment, she felt like she had said all she could, and that there was truly nothing else to be said. "I--Yeah. That's pretty much it, Matt." She looked at him coldly.

Matt blinked confusedly as he tried to muster up words to say. It was no use to defend himself, he thought, he didn't feel like getting into an argument with yet another hot-headed woman. Yet somehow the words she spoke were somewhat true, but Karen didn't know. Karen had no idea that he was helplessly in love with her best friend, and he worried that if he told her, she wouldn't believe him. "Karen." He said slowly "Karen listen to me. I didn't-I didn't mean to hurt her." He rubbed his face again "I was unsure. No--not unsure, I was nervous, or conflicted--"

"What on Earth are you talking about?" 

"Karen wait--just listen. I'm trying to get something off my chest here." He took a deep breath "After that night, the morning after. I thought I'd never speak to her again, I thought she didn't want to, she left so quickly, even after we talked, she still seemed so hesitant. The last thing I wanted was to force myself upon her. She didn't feel comfortable, she obviously wasn't interested, otherwise I guess she wouldn't have been this upset." He sighed. Karen though, she nodded as if she had no idea that the reality was quite the opposite, that Alex too, was falling for Matt, but the whole situation, in her opinion, had messed everything up, that he wasn't truly interested in her. Matt continued "Karen, what I've been trying to say all this time is that, I  _love_ her." 

Karen raises her eyebrows "You what?" 

"I am in love with your best friend, Alex. And I couldn't bring myself to speak to her about it, because every time I saw her, it only reminded me how far far away she wanted to be from me, how she never wants to talk to me again, despite what we 'discussed'." 

Karen opened her mouth "Are you making a joke? Is this your way to get into her pants again? I won't let you hurt her again." She talked quickly as she got more defensive. 

"No, no! Karen, please, believe me. You think I'm honestly like that? Karen, it was a drunken night. I would never take advantage of a woman like that, and certainly not Alex." He looked exasperated as he continued "I'm so angry at myself that I even let that happen. I shouldn't have, I never will again, not in that sort of state." He took a deep breath, finally saying "I love her, I really do. I want to punch myself in the face for every moment I've caught myself thinking about her, because it only hurts more, and it only reminds me how she's never ever going to want to be with me."

Karen smiled slightly, the irony of it all, she thought. She wondered whether she should tell Matt how Alex actually felt. "Okay." She grinned "I believe you. But hurt her in anyway and your balls are on a plate." She says sternly.

"Never!"

Karen took a deep breath, she realised how sorry and desperate Matt was to speak to her, and since Alex blew him off last night, it was unlikely she would meet him again willingly. So, what about making her meet him UNwillingly? She thought. "Matt, there's something I have to tell you." She smiled, finally deciding that for this to happen, it would be best if he at least knew, "The reason why Alex has been 'distant' as well, is rather the contrary to what you thought." She smirks, noticing his eyes lit up slightly. "She told me one time "Of course I'm going to fall in love with the man who's balls-y enough to get in a fight with me early in the morning." Matt, the reason why she didn't meet you was for the same reason you didn't speak to her-she was afraid she'd messed up everything as well, she was mortified, she told me the next day, that morning how upset she was, she told me it all, because Matt, you don't know this do you?" She grinned "You don't know that you've captured the heart of the one and only Alex Kingston. And that, might I add, is a very rare gem, she doesn't often give it out to God knows who..." 

Matt widens his eyes, tilting his head slightly just to let the idea sink in. He wasn't sure what he heard was actually true at all, "I'm sorry-she what?" He stuttered, a small smile emerged that slowly grew into a big goofy one. 

Karen laughs, placing her hands on his shoulders and looking him straight in the eye "Matt, Alex is in love with you."

Matt's smile widens greatly as his face lit up, lunging forward, he pulls Karen into a giant bear hug, taking her by surprise, he lets go after a while " _Yes!_  " He says loudly. "You're serious? She does? Really?!" He says excitedly, rubbing his hands together like a little boy on Christmas day, his heart had leapt around one hundred consecutive times in that short space of time, for now he knew, there was nothing that could stop him, he wasn't afraid to tell her how he felt about her, he  _had_ to now.

Karen nodded happily "Oh yes. Completely." 

"Karen, Karen this is brilliant! I have to tell her somehow, I have to talk to her. Karen, I  _need_ to talk to her."

Karen laughs, she had already formed a perfect scenario for Alex to 'run into Matt' "You will, I've got an idea." She giggled "Tonight, at eight, there's an art exhibition where most of the art students are displaying their work at the gallery hall, not too far from the studios and I'm going to be there, more importantly, Alex is going to be there displaying her work. I want you to come, I won't tell her you're going to be there, but that's probably your best chance you have to talk to her, she's far too proud to make a scene in front of all the professors and guests, so you can catch her off guard." 

Matt beamed to her "Karen, Karen, Karen! You're bloody brilliant!" He grabbed her head and kissed her forehead. 

"Whoa, hey hey! Hold on, before you say that you're forever in my debt or something." She pushes him off slightly "Don't screw this up. Alright? Don't."

He stands up straight as if he were a soldier "Never, ma'am." He looked sincerely to Karen "I promise, there's no way I'm going to mess this up." 

Karen nods "Good, and I mean it both ways, don't think just cause you got the girl, it's all easy going now. She's a hard-ass woman, Matt." 

"Trust me, I think I've experinced that first hand..."

"Okay, I'll tell the people at the entrance that your name is down. Alex won't see it, Alex is too busy stressing out about the placement of her canvases, no one really cares about that anyway." She laughs "It's a semi-formal event, leaning towards more formal though." Karen ponders off in her thoughts "Wear a tie, basically."

"Don't all these art directors or properly established artists wear bow-ties?" 

"Sometimes, a lot of the time they wear them because they think it's cool."

Matt shrugs "Well, bow-ties  _are_ quite cool..." laughing at his own remark.

Karen shakes her head "You're an absolute loon. I don't know what she sees in a madman like you." She laughs "Anyway Romeo, I suggest you freshen up, take a nap, go for a walk or whatever men do in situations like these. I've got loads of artwork to bring to the gallery, and a studio full of neurotic art students to deal with." Karen nodded a farewell to him, as she turned back to the studio, walking towards it, Karen smiled to herself, she knew Alex was in for a treat, but she also knew that Alex would be resistant. Nothing made her happier though, than knowing that it's what Alex truly wanted in the end. Matt watched her leave as she disappeared into the studio, Alex was in there, he thought, Alex could be thinking about him, he was certainly thinking about her--all these thoughts rolled through his head quickly like a wheel rolling down a hill at full speed, Matt turned on his heels, feeling the happiest he had ever felt in the past few days, and forcefully suppressing the urge to do a heel click and skip off into the main building for a class he had. Things were finally going his way, and now that he knew, they were going Alex's way as well, but every fibre in his body wished that it was eight o'clock, as he sat in class thinking endlessly about what that night might hold and not even paying attention as his mind was in a blissfully happy place.

 


	10. Of All Places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt is arrives to the art exhibition smartly dressed, only the best to impress Alex, as he finally speaks to her again after so many days of distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey! Here's a chapter for you guys, a nice feelsy one. The next chapter is the last, so I hope you had fun reading it!  
> Doctor Who quote? Why not! Look out for that feels-buster! It's been slightly modified to fit the scene!

Matt looked into the mirror of his flat, dressed in a tie with a blazer jacket on, and simple black jeans. He swallowed, smiled and ran his fingers through his hair a couple of times to fix it. Nervous? He thought. Matt Smith had never felt nervous over a woman before, not like this. He looked at the time, and it was almost time before he had to leave and he grabbed the keys to his car, taking the elevator down to his car.

Moments later, he pulled up into the usual parking lot that he always saw, Matt sat in his car for a while, collecting his thoughts and planning his words that he was going to say to Alex. He didn't want to alarm her, and he didn't want to make her angry, but for some reason he knew even in the most calmest approach, she wouldn't be easy to talk to. Matt emerged from his car, and followed the trail of people that were apparently heading towards the gallery hall, beyond the trees and many blocks of buildings, Matt saw a illuminated building, the lights reflecting upwards to glow above the building. Alex was inside there, most likely running around fixing things, talking to people, and only if she was lucky she would manage to sit down for a while. Matt smiled at the idea, as he took a deep breath, walking towards the light, and only the light. His gaze fixed on it. 

Meanwhile, Karen stood around the entrance, peeking outside every so often just to see if Matt had appeared, so that she would dismiss Alex somehow. But next to her was a very stressed and busy Alex Kingston, who paced through every inch of the gallery looking for things. 

"Karen, get over here and help me please! People are piling in by the dozens and you're just stood there like a vegetable. I need you to help me find super glue! The bloody wires won't stick on my sculpture again!" Alex said loudly, in a very stressed tone. 

Karen peered one time over the doorway to the entrance before she walked towards Alex, who seemed to have flipped over their entire area of the art exhibition to look for super glue, "Oh-I'm coming, yeah hold on, Alex..."

"What are you doing anyway? You've been looking out the entrance forever, who are you expecting?"

"No one, just my mum. She said she wanted to come to one of my art exhibitions." 

"Finally? Your mum never comes to these." Alex says in a low voice, her eyes fixed with concentration as she finally found the super glue, and carefully applied it to the loose wires of her statue. "God damn it, Karen, tie my hair up for me. Bloody curls everywhere, I can't see the damn thing." Alex huffs. 

"Alex, ever thought of getting a haircut? It might relieve you from the stress that your hair gives you..." Karen laughed as she took a hair tie, grabbing Alex's hair and putting it back.

Alex looked away from her statue, giving Karen an alarmed look "Karen are you mad? Cut these curls off? Never! They're stressful at times, but no one else in this bloody campus has curls like mine. They're my pride and joy." She smiled to herself as she ruffled her hair tied from the back. "Anyway, back to the wires. I don't know why I bothered with three-dimensional art."

"Because the professor urged you to expand your abilities." 

"Yeah, but I'm perfectly fine just painting and drawing. Don't even get me started on clay work. If I got a pound for every time I've messed up working with clay, I'd be a millionaire by now."

Karen laughs, spectating Alex from afar, when she wasn't looking, Karen glanced over the entrance again, but this time, seeing Matt appear from very far away. Karen widened her eyes, quickly thinking of a way to distract Alex for even more time, she bit her lip and looked around quickly.

"ALEX." She blurts out rather loudly "Alex-sorry, that's not super glue!" She says quickly. 

"What are you talking about? Of course it's super glu--" Alex turns the bottle around, looking at the label "Oh, what do you know, it isn't." 

"It's fabric glue, the super glue is in the left wing." Karen smiled widely, she actually wasn't using the right glue.

Alex groaned "The left wing!? You think I can be bothered to go to the left wing now? Karen, can't you get it please?"

Karen shook her head "I'm sorry, I can't, I have to wait for my mum to get here, she won't know where to go. Besides, it's your statue, you go get it, lazy."

"Ugh, alright, alright, I'm going, bloody statue, stupid wires, waste of my time..." Alex sighed as she walks off quickly, muttering underneath her breath, and Karen waited until Alex was completely out of the area so that she could go out to meet Matt, who had just crossed the security after being approved on the list, he enters with his hands in his pockets, looking around in awe, the place was dazzling with lights and colourful art everywhere. People crossed him left and right, all dressed in probably the most fashionable clothes imaginable. Waiters stopped as often as they could with trays of sparkling champagne.

"Champagne, sir?" A waiter said to him, as he gestured to the trays. 

"Thanks, don't mind if I do." Matt smiled as he picked up a glass from the tray, taking a small sip and continuing to walk around the buzzing place, he could hear the elegant laughter of people from far away, professors gathered around paintings, and even his own English professor talking to an aged woman, probably his wife, he thought. The music was low yet audible, it provided a modern atmosphere with it's repetitive beat, and Matt was already enjoying himself by just being surrounded in such a place, that he kind of forgot why he was here in the first place, only to be reminded as he saw the striking red hair that belonged to Karen, standing in a section of the art gallery. She signalled him to come over there, he assumed Alex wasn't there, obviously. Matt walked towards Karen with large strides, mouthing a "hello" as he reached her. 

"This place is so cool. They give you free champagne. Free!" He exclaimed happily, pointing to his glass. _  
_

"Okay, calm down, get used to it, buddy. Rules of the art gallery, if some of the artwork looks funny, try not to laugh. Trust me, I have problems with that myself sometimes." 

"Noted." He nodded, taking another sip from his glass.

"If someone here is wearing Prada, then the chances are they will not give you the time of day, so don't bother converse with them, they're often rude, even to art students. It's a true fact. They're the ones that always sit at the tables with their Macbooks." She laughs, pointing to a few of the people doing exactly so, not interacting with anyone, and indeed, wearing Prada.

Matt burst out laughing "They look miserable. I love this place!"

Karen smiled "Okay, back to task. Alex is in the left wing, getting super glue. What she doesn't know, is that I've hidden it and given her the wrong glue. Karen shrugged guiltily "I may have also loosened a few wires on her statue to keep her busy." Karen giggled. "I'm actually a horrible friend okay? She's going to hate me if she finds out. So don't tell her anything. Also, obviously, if Alex is in the left, you stay on the right. Good?" 

Matt nods, sipping again "Yes ma'am." 

Karen looks towards the entrance. "Okay, I'm going to go back to the studios to get somethings, and Alex will still be in the left wing, probably tearing her hair out as she looks for super glue. You can stay here and look around until I get her." Karen quickly disappeared into the crowd of people, heading towards the entrance, and Matt wandered around the right wing, he entered a section that was apparently Alex and Karen's artwork, or so said the stickers that wer stuck underneath each art piece with the date next to it. He looked closely at Alex's paintings, each stroke of the paintbrush, every colour added, what was she thinking about those very moments when she added that dash of colour, he thought. But a certain painting caught his eye again, it was the dazzling eyes he saw that time in the art studios, but they looked different now. He walked closer to it and noticed the change, there were now tears added into them, giving the effect of tear-flooded eyes, and with one blink would have all the tears fall down. He frowned a bit, it wasn't like that when he first saw it. He checked the sticker below to see the date of completion:

_18th May 2013_

_  
_He frowned again, that was the day he asked her to meet him, the day she stood him up. But that's why he was here, to set things right and get things out in the open. He walked away from that section, going to another one while finishing off his champagne, and placing the empty glass on one of the bar tables scattered around place. Just then, he bumped into a young woman, who was walking backwards.

"Oh, so sorry!" He said, as he held the woman up.

"Sorry about that." She said as she placed a number of things down, a huge  box and a large canvas that she seemed to be carrying herself. "Actually, you look pretty strong, care to help me with something? I need someone to help me carry these giant things to the store room. I'm in such a hurry and my professor's going to murder me if I don't finish putting some things up." She explained herself hurriedly.

Matt smiled, picking up the things "I'd love to help. Where is the store room?" 

The woman grinned "Oh thank you SO much." She stood next to Matt "It's over there, just keep walking straight and you'll find a sign that says "Store Room". Thank you again!" She patted on the shoulder as she ran off the opposite direction. Matt happily walked towards the area she gestured to, completely dismissing the sign above an arch that read "Left Wing" as he walked through it swiftly. There were even more and more people in the left wing, and a whole different variety of art there as well, he looked around again, taking in all the art work that surrounded him, as well as looking for the store room sign. Spotting the sign in big capital letters from afar that marked the store room, he walked towards it, dodging a few people that didn't bother make way for him as he carried the large objects. 

Matt opened the doors of the store room, it was huge. There were shelves and aisles of boxes and art supplies, torn paintings, pots of paint brushes and heaps of canvases, stacked on top of each other. Matt walked along these shelves, just inspecting all the things he found, how interesting it seemed to him. He heard a ruffle and shifting of objects in the distance of the store room, Matt realized he wasn't alone, as he walked towards the sound that got louder. He walked around a shelf that seemed to mask the person behind the sound and spotted an unmissable and very recognizable volume of hair and a curvy body that was wrapped in a short black dress that ended just above her knee, and her legs defined with black heels. Blonde curls that seemed to show no signs of un-curling, tied up in a loose ponytail, that belonged to none other than Alex Kingston, and his heart stopped at the sight of her, he was so close, right behind her and she was stressfully rummaging through boxes and boxes of art supplies with no idea. He went back behind the shelf, shielding himself from her until he decided what he was going to say to her. He turned his head and saw a small bottle, placed leveled to his head, he picked it up, smiling. Super glue, of course. He thought, as he emerged from the shelves again, standing at a distance behind Alex. 

"Looking for something?" He said, holding up the bottle.

Alex stopped looking abruptly, jumping a little at the voice. She closed her eyes, before she turned around slowly, knowing perfectly well who it was standing behind her. She turns slowly, seeing Matt standing in the dim light of the store room that made him look even more desirable than usual, and in his hand a small bottle of super glue. She walked slowly towards him, taking the glue out of his hand, she stood close to him and looked up. "What are you doing here?" She said in a low voice. 

"To be honest, I was just helping out and I found myself in here-" 

"No I mean what are you doing _here._ " She gestures to the entirety of the place.

"Can't I indulge in the arts?" He said in a casual tone.

"Not if you're planning on playing the stranger again." She walks past him angrily, making her way to the exit.

"Alex wait-" He grabs hold of her hand before she leaves, and she stops.

"What do you want, Matt? Isn't it enough you humiliate me and make me feel like an idiot, but now you've come to do it to my face? What is it you want? To tell me why you haven't been speaking to me? To cut off everything?" She drops the glue to the floor, as she raises her voice.

"Alex, I thought you didn't want to speak to  _me_!" He said "And how was I supposed to feel when you stood me up at the cafe, making me look like a bloody idiot, sitting there for half an hour like I was waiting for it to rain!" 

"Why didn't you have the decency to say whatever you had to say to my face instead of sticking notes up! You'll act all charming and mysterious behind a letter but when I actually see you the most I get is a wave and not even a hello-" 

Matt was getting frustrated as he paced around the store room, and Alex yelling at him, giving him a piece of her mind. "God damn it Alex, shut up!" He blurted out suddenly.

"I-I'm sorry?!" She said angrily, glaring at him "Did you just tell me to shut up?! You have the nerve to-" 

He smiled and shook his head, walking towards her and standing very close "Alex Kingston, shut up, you crazy, resistant, woman, because I'm falling in love with every word you say, and I'm falling in love with you." He gazed deeply into her eyes, holding her hand "Alex, I love you." he said softly, as he brought his hand to her head, leaning in closer to her face and pressing his lips upon hers gently, until their lips melted together as Alex slowly snaked her arm around his neck, letting him pull her in closer to the kiss. He breaks it after a moment, his lips still close to hers, she feels his warm breath on her lip. "I love you." He whispered again to her.

"Then why didn't you speak to me?"

"Because I thought it would hurt too much."

"I believe I could have coped." 

"No, I thought it would have hurt me...and I was right. I thought I'd ruined everything that was between us, everything that could have been, I couldn't bring myself to speak to you again, not after the way you walked out that morning, and I knew I was being a coward and-"

"Oh shut up, you idiot and kiss me again." She smirked, pulling him in for another kiss, she passionately pressed her lips upon his again, running her fingers through his soft brown hair, the feeling of it that she missed so much. "I love you too, Matt. I don't know why, you're reckless and you're a clumsy idiot that backed into my car, but I love you." She pulls away from his arms, standing back to look at him, she smiled "I don't know how someone can fall so easily sometimes, but you must be pretty special to make me feel like the luckiest girl ever when I'm around you."  

Matt beamed to her, his heart swelling with happiness, it's what he's only wanted to hear for so long, he loved her and she loved him. And it was as simple as that to him, every complication disappeared. 

"Karen set this up, didn't she? She brought you here." Matt nodded shyly, he couldn't lie. It was all Karen's doing that they happened to meet here anyway. "Well then, I suppose I need to give Karen, a very big hug and thank you." 

"I suppose you should." He smiled, taking her hand in his and picking up the super glue that she dropped. They walked out of the store room together, hand in hand as they made their way out. Both feeling complete and happy, looking at each other as if they've know the other for years.

~*~

Karen sat at a desk where she waited for Matt to return, upon returning to the gallery, she noticed that Matt had disappeared and for all she knew, he probably found himself in the left wing by accident, she sighed as she opened up Spider Solitaire on her laptop, absent-mindedly clicking random cards out of boredom, not many people had come to their section of artwork yet.

"Bored, Kaz?" Alex smiled down to Karen who leaned her head against her hand as she clicked endlessly. She looked up to Alex, noticing Matt next to her, who was holding her hand, she grinned.

"A lot less fun than you seemed to be having." She smiled to the couple.

Alex let go of Matt's hand to approach Karen, pulling her into a big bear hug and holding her tightly "Thank you, Karen." She said. "I know what you did. Matt told me everything." She broke the hug.

Karen beamed "Anytime you need help, I'm your girl." She suggested. "Can we all get out of here and go for dinner?" 

"But what about the art exhibition?" Matt chipped in.

The two girls groaned, this was a tedious task for both of them, it occured to Matt. "I suppose we could stay for...one more hour? Just to see if anyone's interested." Alex shrugs.

"One hour. Then we're out of here, because I'm feeling like McDonalds, and everyone here is too posh to get some with me." Karen sighed.

"Alex knows a thing or two about McDonalds, don't you Alex?" Matt sniggered childishly.

"That was  _one_ time." Alex rolled her eyes. 

Karen laughed "So everything  _is_ sorted between you guys, and it's all good now?" 

"Yeah, all good." Alex smiled, linking her arm with Matt's.

Matt put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her in closer to his side, giving her a light squeeze, he smiled down at Alex, "Really good." 

 


	11. You're My Idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt walks Alex back from the art exhibition, but something unexpected happens, and luck just isn't with Matt all the time.  
> But with the storm of the past now calm, Matt and Alex, feeling blissfully happy together, they were a couple in love, a new one. But where will their relationship go next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter guys! I hope you guys liked this fic, it was my very first one, keep that in mind, so if there's any part that isn't up to what you wanted it to be, you must excuse me. Super super long chapter, because I thought you know, gotta end with a BANG! 
> 
> Nice and feelsy, with something in between ;) Hope you enjoy the last chapter, and feel free to message me any suggestions for future fics on here or my tumblr ---> gobletoffeels.tumblr.com

Matt walked outside the streets, lined with cafes, bars and restaurants, the chatter and music blaring out of each entrance and Alex's arm linked with his, in the cool breeze of May. Karen had just left them after a meal at McDonalds, and Matt offered to drive Alex home. They walked together silently, just enjoying the other's company as they walked to his car, both of them thinking about hw  lucky they were, just to be in the presence of the other. Arriving to his car, Matt opens the door for Alex, and lets her enter as he walks to the other side to start his car. Alex looked at him, smiling.

"What?" He looked to her, laughing. 

"Nothing." She blinked, "I'm just happy." 

"So am I." He caresses her face, leaning in to kiss her lightly before returning to the wheel, starting the car to leave the town centre. Somewhere in the back of the car, there was still a rattling sound, he'd been hearing for ages.

"What's that sound?" Alex looked around the car. "Rattling sounds..."

Matt frowned "No idea, it's been like that for ages, I ought to get it checked."

"You didn't wreck your car did you?" She laughed, "You do have a knack for destruction, remember?"

"Oh come now, that was only because I ruined the front of your car. Last time I bumped my car before that was..." He hummed as he thought back, bursting into laughter "...er the week before."

"See? I was right." Alex laughed loudly, "Matt Smith the car wrecker, no wonder you know Norman so well." She teased him.

He shook his head, trying not to give into laughter, but her laugh was contagious, sexy; so he resorted to smiling. "Oi, don't make me get you out of this car. Don't tease the driver." 

"Or what?" She stuck her tongue out teasingly "Eyes on the road, Smith. You can't touch me now." 

"You wanna bet? We're almost at your place. I'd watch what you say, Kingston." He slowed down as he took a curve, pulling up slowly in front of the block to her flat. He stopped the car, and leaned his head back, "What are you waiting for? Get out then!" He said to her.

"I-What?" She said, looking confused.

He burst out laughing "Only kidding, Kingston. Should've seen your face though. Come on, I'll walk you in." He ruffled her hair as he leapt quickly out of the car, sprinting to the passengers door and opening it for Alex to come out. He took her hand, helping her out of the car, but pulls her in close to him, kissing her. Alex smiled against his lips, her entire body and mind relaxed at just the touch of his lips, and all of a sudden she felt like there was no place better if it was without him. He lets her go, walking up with her to the entrance of the block, while Alex fumbles around in her bag for the keys to the gate, and unlocks it, opening the entrance, they walk into the foyer of her block, Matt looks around the area, nodding his head.

"Not bad, Kingston. You've got quite a place here." He smiled. The place was modernly decorated, with very minimal things.

"It's alright. It'll do for a university student." She grinned, opening the elevator doors and walking in with Matt until they reach her floor. "Well, this is it." She said as she walked out with Matt, stopping by the entrance to her flat as she opened the door to it.

"Alex wait, before you go." He smiled sweetly to her "I want to take you out." 

She smiled "Out? Like a date?"

He nodded "Yeah, a date. A proper date. Tomorrow at six." 

"I'd love that, where to?" She said, leaning against the wall subtly.

"I'll tell you on the day. Planning ahead is so boring." He said in a knowledgeable tone.

"Okay then, I'll see you tomorrow then." She winked at him, "Bye, Matt." She said flirtatiously, as she pecks him lightly on the cheek.

"Bye, Kingston." He winked at her, as she walked into his flat, closing the door. Matt grinned to himself, feeling rather good that he had Alex, that she was his and he was hers. He hadn't been in a relationship in so long, and by the looks of it, he certainly did miss having someone to love unconditionally, even with their habits, flaws that he would only make out to be the best parts of her. He practically skipped into the elevator, through the foyer and out the entrance, only to see that his car was gone. Or no, it had moved; all by itself, backwards, into a tree that was close to the block next to Alex's and the back of the car clearly showed some serious wreckage as the trunk scrunched up slightly like foil. Matt left the car running, and forgot to put on the parking breaks, and the slightly vertical road that resided on Alex's street forced the car down it's path until it reached a very violent stop, but Matt being upstairs obviously didn't hear or see anything of it. 

"Oh motherfu-" He stared at the wreck in awe, pulling his hair out of frustration, he had no way back, and it was almost going to be midnight, it was freezing and he wasn't about to walk home either, he glared at the wreck with fury, as if it was the car's fault. _Are you actually fucking kidding me?_ He thought, just as Alex told him how reckless he was, if Alex found out about this, he was never going to hear the end of it. He ran to his car and opened the doors of it, checking if there was anything he needed to take from it before he sent it to repair,  _or the scrapyards_ he mumbled under his breath as he leaned down, fumbling through the seats and drawers of the car, but something caught his eye, a glittering object from the back seat that was on the floor of the car, and next underneath the seats in the back, a box; he leaned over to the back, picking it up, the necklace with the paintbrush and palette stuck together, still glittering as if he just bought it, and the box wedged underneath the seat. And he remembered, he remembered the night he threw it into the back seat angrily, when she stood him up. But that didn't matter to him anymore, he thought, he was happy now, Alex was upstairs in her flat probably feeling insanely happy as well. He held the necklace in his hand, stroking gently, as if he were to say  _Sorry, it's all over now. I'm sorry._ to the jewellery. He stretched his arm to retrieve the box from the seat, pulling it out with a tug, he figured that was what was making the 'rattling' noise in the back, all that time; he forgot about it completely. Matt brushed dust off the box, it must've been underneath his seat for ages, he thought, only for the force of this little mishap to push it right back out into plain sight, along with the necklace, Matt smiled; he had an idea, and he quickly placed the necklace back in the box neatly, looking brand new again, Matt stood up, turning the car off and taking the keys,  _It's not going anywhere now, is it?_ He looked back to the car with disgust as he walked up the steps to the entrance of her block,  _It was a dump anyway. Completely unreliable._ He thought as he looked for the buzzer that belonged to Alex, scanning through the names of mant residents, he spotted her name at last,  _Alex E. Kingston_ , and he smiled, cautiously pressing the button once, and expecting a lot of laughter from the other line before she let him in, after he'd explained himself. 

"Hello?" Her voice sounded, static through the line.

"Er, hi Alex, it's me." Matt said stupidly, scratching his head. 

"Matt? What are you still doing here? Checking to see if my light's gone out?" She laughed

He chuckled "I'm a romantic, I'm not a creeper. Um--no, funny story actually, my car's totalled." He said quietly at the end.

"Your what?" She did not hear him over the loud static sounds of the speaker.

He sighed, knowing how incredibly stupid he was going to sound now, "My car is totalled. It's--wrecked, from the back..."

Alex pauses on the other line, leaving Matt in a small moment of suspense, his mind already racing to conclusions as to whether she thought he was a complete idiot yet, but suddenly a loud laughter bursts on the other line, and Matt wasn't sure to take this as a good or bad thing. "Your--oh my God." She laughed harder, unable to finish her sentence, "Oh my lord, Matt Smith, this is just priceless! Do I know people or what?" She said, still laughing loudly. " _How_ did you manage you wreck your car-again, might I add-in such a short space of time, Mr. Matt Smith?" She said in a forcibly calmer tone, but her giggles still emanating from the other line. 

"Oi, shush there, it's not funny." But Alex could hear his smile on the other line, she covered her mouth with her hand to stop herself from laughing more as he explained himself. "Well, you know how I came up to your door? Up the elevator and everything?" She hums in agreement, "Yeah, well I left the car running, without putting on the parking breaks." He said, he figured he sounded pretty pathetic at the moment, and he was about sound even more so as he continued, "And...um, I don't have any other way home. I was wondering if.." His voice trailed off a bit as he tried to sound as appropriate as possible upon making his request.

"You could come up?" She finished his sentence, still giggling slightly. "You idiot. You are the biggest idiot ever, who forgets to put on parking breaks?" She mocks him jokingly. 

"I do, apparently. I know, I know, you can mock me all you want now. 'Har har har, Matt Smith's a shit driver.'" He said in a tired tone, and he was getting quite cold as well, the pathetic sight of his car wrecked on the trunk of the tree made him roll his eyes involuntarily. 

"Aw, Matt." Her laughs slowly fading now into a more sympathetic tone, "Of course you can, sweetie." She grins, pressing a button that made a loud buzz downstairs, indicating the gate was opened. 

Matt perked up immediately "Thank you, Kingston. And did I ever tell you how  _lovely_ you look today?" He said graciously. 

"Oh spare me your compliments that you think you owe me, I know I look fabulous." She laughed.

"And you continue to do so, Ms Kingston." She could practically imagine him winking at her with that remark, blushing slightly, she closes the speaker and opens the door to her flat to wait for Matt to come in, and moments later he did, stepping out of the elevator with a goofy smile, like a child that knew he'd done something wrong. He knocked slightly on the door that was open, just to tell Alex know he was up, and then he took it upon himself to actually take a good look at her flat. He always thought, a home can define a person a lot, who they are, what they like, and Alex's flat just screamed her name everywhere. Everything about her flat was just Alex. He walked a bit further into the flat, looking at all the paintings on the wall, some that were hers, some bought. Her flat was decorated to have a very cozy yet modern atmosphere, pillows, candles, mirrors and small artistic ornaments that-although tiny-all added to the beauty of her flat. 

"I'm here in the kitchen. It's to the right." She called out, Alex stood by the counter with two wine glasses, pouring red wine into them as Matt walked in, his hands in his pockets yet again, but he was fondling the box with the necklace inside it this time.

"Lovely place you've got here, Alex. For someone who claims this is only temporary, you've made this to be quite a home." He walked up next to her, taking the wine glass she held out to him as she held her own to her lips, taking a sip.

"Well you know, if you want a home to be a home, you've got to add yourself into it, don't you?" She looked around her home, admiring it. 

"So true." He cocked his head in agreement, raising his glass of wine up, and lightly tapping it against hers. "So show me around then! How do you live everyday, Alex Kingston?" 

"I walk a much less destructive path than you do, Mr. Smith." She teased him again, he shook his head. 

"Oh come off it now, I knew you were going to hold on to that forever."

"Never ever letting it go." She grinned mischeviously, "This is for all the times you've poked fun about my hair." 

He raised his eyebrows in surprise, opening his mouth an exggerated expression of offense, "Well that's different, look at the bloomin' thing, it's all over the place, do you not stragle yourself accidentally when you're sleeping?" He walked towards her, flicking her hair up, causing it to bounce playfully, he laughed at it's movement.

"Not yet, but you're coming pretty close to a strangling yourself, Mr. Smith." She glared at him. "Now do you want a tour or not? The wine is all part of the tour package." She smiled. 

"Yes yes! Lead the way!" Matt walked behind her as she took him through only the most elaborate and beautifully decorated areas of her flat, before the ended the tour in her living room, sitting on the couch next to each other.

"So, that's all there is, I mean it's not a Hollywood mansion, but it's home." She looked up happily at the walls of her living room, adorned with even more decoration. 

"I love it. It's absolutely amazing, but I've got something else for you." He shifted slightly to reach into his pocket, taking the small box out, he presented it on his hand, a small navy blue box, outlined with a thin gold-coloured border, and Alex's eyes widened greatly, with just a hint of fear, enough for Matt to realize what she thought the box might hold. 

"It's not--don't worry, it's not that." He laughed nervously, and he saw her loosen up slightly. He opened up the box, and inside laid the beautiful necklace, a thin chain with a charm of a palette and a paintbrush on top of it, Alex sucked in her breathe, smiling widely, it was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen, and if she looked closer, she could see small dots of colour on the palette.

"Matt..It's beautiful." She breathed out, looking at him with surprise, she reached out to take the necklace from the box and the chain pulled out from the box, she rested it in her hand, looking at it with admiration. 

"Here, let me put it on for you." He took it from her hand, walking around her to sit behind her, and wrapped the chains of the necklace around her neck, pushing her hair aside, and finding much struggle in doing so after many attempts. Alex laughed, and held her hair up, making it easier for Matt to fasten the necklace; he locks them together, placing a soft kiss on the back of her neck as she turned to face him. The necklace rested beautifully on her chest, not too short, but not too long that it disappeared into her cleavage- _beautiful cleavage, that is,_ he added into his thoughts. "It looks amazing on you, just like I imagined. I saw it in a store, and it reminded me of you, you and your art and all." He grinned. Alex leaned forward to kiss him lightly, and Matt shuffled closer to her, wrapping his arms around her as he pulled her in for a stronger kiss, savouring the taste of the sweetest lips he'd ever tasted. Alex only complied as she pushed herself closer to him, taking the chance to run her fingers through his hair repeatedly as she melted into him. 

Matt slid his arm lower, along her body and resting on her waist, pulling her closer to him, while his other arm rests against her back, rubbing it slowly until it as well, descends to her lower back, caressing her bum every so often. Alex took this as an invitation to move even closer to him, sitting on top of him, and pressing her body against his; Matt's hands pressed against her bum, squeezing every now and then, still not breaking the kiss. Alex shifted slightly on his lap, causing an involuntary groan to escape Matt's mouth. She smiled, knowing that her small movements were already arousing him, she repeats it again, but this time purposely, grinding just a bit harder against him each time, and feeling the bulge in his pants grow with each rub, and his hands tighten around her arse. Alex slides her hands to his chest, removing the tie he wore, she breaks the kiss to take a breath.

"Never liked this whole idea of ties." She says, panting a bit as she tries to catch her breath, fingers fiddling with the tie. Matt laughed as he loosens it, pulling it over his head and throwing it aside. Alex continued to rub against his bulge, feeling her own arousal creep down into her, as his strained erection rubbed her in all the right places. She moves faster, visibly becoming more aroused as she pushed off his blazer, and unbuttoned his shirt, while Matt took it upon himself to reach to the back of her dress, finding the zipper and hurriedly unclipping it and sliding the zip down. He placed his hand on the bare back, only to come across her strapless black bra, which he quickly unhooks, rubbing his hand up and down her back, where the stap was. Alex's mouth opened happily, small gasps already escaping her mouth, she lowers her head to his neck, leaving open mouthed kisses along his neck and chest as she grinds against him continously, Matt pushed the front of the dress down, sliding it off her shoulders, where te bra had already fallen down to the bottom he was greeted by her perfectly round breasts, and he groaned delightfully as he rubbed his hands on them, squeezing and pinching everywhere, and Alex moaned softly against his mouth, that was now occupied with her lips again, at his ministrations. 

" _God,_ hurry up. I can't take this any longer." She breathed into his ear, as she rubbed on him. Her voice was enough for Matt to tighten even more, as he stumbled upwards, lifting her up by her thighs that were wrapped around his waist, she kissed his neck passionately, "Bedroom's straight ahead." She said quickly as she walked as fast as he could to the room, bursting in; he drops her onto the bed, crawling over her he pulls the dress down, looking at her body, she wasn't wearing any underwear, and his darkened with lust. He smirked, leaning over her, while snaking his fingers down to her folds, running them up and down her entrance. His actions were only greeted by a loud moan escaping her mouth as she bucked upwards.

"No underwear? Alex Kingston, you bad bad girl." He growled into her ear, pressing his thumb against her clit as he entered two fingers directly into her soaking heat, Alex gasped again, crying out as she bucked against his hand, pressing downwards onto it; she didn't even bother to answer to his words, but instead she stretched her arm into her bedside drawer as he kissed her body gently, thrusting his fingers into her, she pulled out a condom wrapper, she took it, squeezing it in her hand as Matt rubbed his fingers along her walls, hitting the right place everytime until she became undone with a loud cry. She panted, smiling up to him as she waved the condom to him; he took it from her hands, quickly unbuckling his jeans and rolling the condom on top, he crawled back over her, her legs parting automatically for him and sighing as he feeling the heat from her skin as he touched her again, her clit still sensitive from her last orgasm, he leaves no breaks as she feels the tip of his painfully hard cock press against her entrance, she bit her lip.

"Oh,  _oh, God._ Please,  _please_ Matt." She cried out at the feeling, and he slid slowly into her, both of them groaning loudly at the feeling. Her warm heat surrounding and pulsing around his cock, and the stretch of her vagina that was caused by his member. She latches her hands onto his back, gripping on tightly, and pushing her hips upwards, signalling that he should move. Matt thrust once, agonizingly slowly into her, and once more, drawing out his low moans with each thrust. 

"A-Alex, you feel amazing, Alex." He groaned into her ear, this was so much more real to him, so much more profound, this wasn't blind sex, not like last time, his mind buzzing with thought, the mutual love between them made this only stronger, the exchange of emotion made them feel so much more, with each thrust he made, eventually picking up a pace and rhythm as he pushes against her repeatedly, and Alex released louder moans each time. 

"Matt,  _Matt. Oh my God, Matt._ " She gasped, scratching her fingers down his back, "Don't ever stop-more- _more."_ She called out loudly. Matt leaned down, breathing into her neck, kissing it, as he felt his stomach tighten at the most erotic sounds he'd ever heard, and even better that it was his name. He pistoned into her again, grunting more, his release was so close, and so was Alex's as her walls started fluttering and tightening around his cock. 

"F- _Fuck._ Alex-Alex, I'm gonna-- _Oh._ " He moaned out, finally releasing his load into the condom, at the exact same moment Alex unwinded, calling out his name loudly as she gave one last final moan, the loudest of all. Matt rested against her, tired and spent, their bodies wet with sweat, they laid there panting with a post-coital glow, Alex breathing loudly, smiling incredulously, she brought her hand to her head, wiping away the sweat and strands of hair stuck to her. Matt slid out, removing the condom and promptly throwing it away, in a bin next to her bed. He laid next to her on his side, facing her as he gazed into her eyes, stroking her face. _  
_

"I love you." He says simply, smiling.

Alex blinked, kissing his hand that held her face, "I love you too." She said quietly, and moments later they both dozed off, sleeping with their arms wrapped around each other.

~*~ 

Alex woke up next to Matt, who was sat up, looking though one of her magazines.

"Hello, sweetie." She smiled up to him, her eyes full of sleep, she sat up next to him, cuddling against his arm, she spies the clothes scattered across the room. "Did we do all that mess?" She said, giggling. 

"Pretty much" He laughed, kissing her forehead. "So much for a clean bedroom, hm?" She laughed, "Did you know that, contrary to popular belief, mayonnaise isn't actually good for your hair?" He said in a 'matter-of-factly' tone , as he looked back to the magazine he was reading.

Alex raises an eyebrow "Brushing up on cosmetics are we?" She laughed, "I think I'm the one who needs to pick up on a few things there. We do have a date tonight after all, do we not?" She sat up in front of him, smiling.

He ruffled her already messy hair, "Yes, we do. And we will continue to do so until you're sick and tired of me." He grinned at her. 

"I don't think I ever will be at this rate" She winked, getting up from the bed, taking a bed robe to wear. 

"You cheeky girl, Alex Kingston. Never knew you were like that." He laughed, as he got up, already wearing boxers, he walked over to her to grab her head, kissing her on the forehead. "But we're taking your car." He smiled sheepishly. 

Alex was only reminded of Matt's small predicament, her endless fit of laughter returning again, "Oh yes, Yes, my car of course, yours isn't going any where for a long time!" She says in a sing-song voice, walking out the bedroom with him to the kitchen.

"I know, I know, I'm an idiot, a big idiot." He says forcefully, knowing that Alex would get a smug look at his own declaration of stupidity.

She did indeed get a very smug look, as she walks close to him, holding his face in her hand, shaking his head slightly, "Yes, and you're  _my_ idiot."  _  
_

And with that, Matt grinned, his heart blooming with happiness, Alex's heart did so as well as Matt stood next to her at the kitchen counter, making coffee and breakfast. The two of them chattered endlessly, spilling a few things, burning a couple of pancakes, all Matt's doing. But nothing mattered in that moment.

Matt and Alex, feeling blissfully happy together, they were a couple in love, a new one. But where will their relationship go next? Neither of them knew, they took it day by day, both of them still smiling like idiots each time they saw the other, and with every moment they spend, Matt and Alex swore to themselves, they've never found anyone else more perfect for them.

 

  
**EPILOGUE**  

So happens next with their relationship? That's for you to decide, because life wasn't made to be a series of fortunate events, nor solely unfortunate, it seemed as if the right person could stroll into life ever so randomly sometimes, be it the right way or wrong way, but if it was anything like the fate of Alex and Matt, life certainly decided that it'll keep bumping you into that special person, so that you just can't help but think over and over again "Hey, fancy seeing you here...".


End file.
